I Just Fell Off My Camel
by Chaela-laughluuurver
Summary: This is my first FanFic and its set right after ATMBISBM. Its very Gee/Dave. Most chapters are main events because this is set over a 3 or 4 year period. Rated T for teenish themes... R&R please!
1. How Many Licks Does It Take To Get To

**Okay so this is my first fanfic. It is set right after "Are These My Basoomas I See Before Me". I have this fic planed out for like four or five years... so for the first year I'm just going to do the main events... What do you think? Please review, all types of criticism is welcome.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story sadly**

**How Many Licks Does It Take To Get To The Center Of A Tootsie-Pop**

**five minutes later**

Mmmmm, we've worked our way up the snogging scale to 6 with deffo lip nibbling. I'm not quite sure where to put my hands so I've settled for putting one behind his neck, but the other one just kind of fell in his lap kind of near the the trouser-snake area.

Dave pulled back and said, "Oy Kitty, I was just kidding about the german stuff."

I immediately pulled my hand back, turned a brilliant shade of red, and got a bad case of Ellen because what came out of my mouth was "Oh, ummm...... I didn't, errr..... well, I wasn't-"

But then Dave cut me off by laughing and saying, "Never mind, wanna go back to the rockin' party they've got going on out there?"

"Yeah" I said still blushing like billio.

**8.33 p.m.**

Backstage. Everyone is still dancing around, which is quite rude seeing as I have some very important news boywise. Oh well I will just not tell them now.

**three minutes later**

I am now again attached to my new boyfriends mouth. We were just talking like "Oh my gosh I can't believe we are finally going out" and holding each others hands, when Dave just full on snogged me, like straight to number 5.

"Well, well, I thought you two only 'accidently' snogged in private." Rosie made those bunny ear things when she said accidently.

"Yeah," Rollo added, "Are you guys finally going out?"

Crap, crap, and thrice crap. I am still not telling them. What to say, what to say.

**five seconds later**

I have just had a stroke of brilliance. Dave is opening his mouth so I must act quickly. "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie-pop?" Ha. He couldn't even start.

**two seconds later**

They are looking quite stumped. I raised my eyebrows in a way that says "Come on, answer". And then I got three.

The first: "Errr...Isn't it, like, ummmm three. Or something." And I'll give you three guesses to who said that. Thats right, Ellen.

The second: "Actually it takes the average person about blah blah blah....." Another answer from Jas I did not want. And then Mabs finaly got it and gave the right answer.

The third: "Oh, oh! The world will never know!!!"

I grinned "Exactly _mon cherrie_!!!" Now with a triumphant yell of "HOOOOORRRRRNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I am running out the door.

**thirty seconds later**

**near the front gate**

I have just heard a faint yell of "PANTS!!!!!!!!!" Good Dave followed my lead. I guess I should go tell M and V that I'm walking home, since I need to leave now to avoid any other questions.

**one minute later **

**in the hall**

Found Swiss family mad talking to Herr Kaymer's secret girlfriend, or Miss Wilson. I tapped Mum on the shoulder and said "I'm just going to walk home, okay?" and walked off before she could tell me no, or start saying some ludicrous thing like, we're going out as a "family".

**back outside**

I looked around half expecting Dave to pop up, oo-er, in front of me. He didn't, but I did see something moving behind a car. I kept walking like I saw nothing. Lalalalala, I'm in quite a good mood, the stars are all bright and twinkly..... huh, thats weird I seem to only like stars when I'm in a good mood. I am going to like the stars for a long time now as I have picked my final cakey. Dave the-

"RAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" something yelled as it jumped on me, causing me to scream vair vair badly.

**Dave's POV**

**five minutes earlier**

My new girlfriend (I know can you believe it?) has just ran outside like a loon screaming HOOOORRRRRNNN!!!!!!! This is very awkward..... It's like a staring at Dave then the door then back at Dave convention.

Hmmmm..... what is a biscuit to do? Copy the kittykat. Ha. I have just made an inner joke, copy the kittykat, copy cat, get it? But back to the matter at hand, this is what I will do: I will look at the door then back at the ogling oglers a few times (see how they like it) grin madly, yell out PANTS!!!!! and run outside like mad. Brilliant if I do say so myself. And I just did, and Jack _le_ Biscuit is never wrong. So, here goes.

**thirty seconds later**

I've just finished looking back and forth and am now grinning madly. Now "PANTS!!!!!!!!!!!". And now I'm running off like a loon. Ha. That will teach them. What though, I'm not quite sure.

**outside**

I've gone round front looking for Georgia, ahhh there she is going inside. I'm not going to follow her, she's probably going to tell her olds something. I'll just wait behind this nice car.

**twenty seconds later**

Ow, hahaha, ow. When I went to lean on the car's front tire I fell elbow first into the pavement. At first I thought bloody bell what is wrong with this car, but then from my wonderful new position on the ground I noticed it was one of those really funny three wheeled cars. Hahahaha, ow. Stupid elbow.

**one minute later**

Finally Georgia came out, it's not very comfortable all crouched on the ground.

**one second later**

She is looking around. I'm going to stand up now.

**five seconds later**

How rude! When she saw me she just walked off like she saw nothing. That is it, I'm going to get her.

**ten seconds later**

Behind Gee, now 3, 2, 1, "RAAAWWWWRRR!!!!!!!" I yelled as jumped I on her, puting us in a wonderful ditch. She screamed quite badly.

**Gee's POV**

**in a ditch with dave ontop of me**

That sounds quite rudey dudey doesn't it? Well its not. Dave just tackled me, and scared the living PANTS out of me, and I was just walking along looking at the stars. He is now laughing like a loon. So now I am telling him off while giving him a good whack in the arm.

"What in the name of PANTS was that for!!???" I said not quite as angry as I wanted because laughing is quite infectious, and there is a person thats sitting on me who is laughing his head off.

"Dave! Dave its not funny!" I said trying, and failing, not to laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry Kittykat, but it is! I didn't know it was so easy to scare you." He said calming down a bit. "Forgive me?"

I made it look like I was thinking, "No."

Please?" He has totally stopped laughing and is making a pouty face.

Haha. His pouty face will not work on me, "No."

Dave kind of brushed his lips from my chin to my ear and whispered "Please, Kitty."

Oh he thinks snogging is going to break me. I'll show him.

**one minute later**

This is not easy. Dave is nuzzling my neck, and keeps murmuring please. I'm starting to get vair vair jelliod. Now he is doing one of those sucky kisses right under my left ear. It made me go all moany. Dave sat up and looked into my eyes and said "Please?" in a really soft and sexy voice. Oh sod it.

"Fine, I forgive you. Now snog me." I said pulling his mouth, well head down to mine, before he could gloat or say something about being Jack the biscuit.

**So there you go, again please tell me if this is any good and if I should continue it!! Fanks a lot!**

**Luuurve Chealalaughluuurver**


	2. Watch My Camel For Me

**So here is the next mega-fab chapter of **_**I Just Fell Off My Camel**_**! I would like to dedicate this to IluvDTLandGeeNicks and to TheCOMFYchairdundunDUN for being my first reviewers. I would really **_**really **_**appreciate more some more reviews, please! And well, updating might be a bit spotty because I write these on my laptop and we don't have wireless, so I can only post when I'm in town or something. (boo) Well anyways here it is!**

_**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and some of the characters that come up later on, the rest goes to the mega fab Louise Rennison**_

**Watch My Camel For Me**

_**friday october 14**_

_**10:00 p.m. at home**_

I have just had a very marvy snogathon with Dave the Laugh in the park. The only reason we stopped was because I left before Mutti and Vati, and that was over an hour ago. I should have been home before them. When I went in they were snogging so they probably didn't even notice I wasn't there.

_**five minutes later**_

I have about a bazziloin messages on the phone. Most of them from the Ace Gang.

Jas: "Hey Gee its Jas. Why did you just run off like that it was very rude and-" I turned to the next message.

Ellen: "Err, like um hi or something... Its you know, Ellen-" Then there was about another million years of dithering that I will spare you.

Mabs: "Hey its Mabs. So are you and Dave like official snogging partners now? CALL ME!" I love her she just cuts right to the whatsit of the matter.

Rosie & Sven: "Oh _ja,_ hi my chicky Georgia" Then there was some rustling and a some slurping noises, erlack! "Hey Gee, Rosie here. Brilliant use of horn back there, but the world may never know? The world NEEDS to know! CALL ME!!!... Oh _ja _groove baby!" They must be the maddest couple ever.

Jools: "Why did you run out like that? You didn't even say bye or anything! And what about you and Dave, and Masimo? You must call.... Oh its Jools by the way."

The next message was a bit unexpected: "Hi Georgia its Robbie. Masimo told me he decided to go with the band. I was just wondering if your okay? Ring me if you want to talk about it." Well thats nice he's concerned, I should be really upset, I think I will ring him.

_**two minutes later**_

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" Oh good its him and not Tom. He would just continue the questioning of me and Dave.

"Hi, its Georgia."

"Oh, hi. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I kind of am actually."

"Really? I thought you would be really upset, you seemed to really like Masimo."

"I did...." Why not tell Robbie? "But, when he left I wasn't really sad. Then Dave came over to see me and was really nice, and well... We're kind of going out now. "

"Oh. That makes sense. I knew you guys would be great together, thats why I told you about him that time... From what Tom told me you seemed to always like him." He said kind of sadly.

"Yeah, I think a part of me always has liked him, like really liked him. I always felt funny when I saw him with other girls... and well, we kind of 'accidentally' snogged quite a few times... I'm quite ashamed to say this but I've cheated on every boyfriend I've had with Dave since him." Yes Georgia tell him that, tell him every little thing about you and Dave.

"Even me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Well are you happy?" He asked after a second of awkward silence.

"Yeah, really happy actually. More than I have been for a while now." And thats the truth... I think even more than when Masimo and I started going out.

"Thats all that matters then. Its good you're with Dave, you guys make sense. Um I have to go now, I have one last footie game tomorrow before I go, so I wanna get some rest. Its the semi finals."

"Oh thats cool. I will probably see you there." Then I added "Could you not tell Tom about me and Dave? We are kind of keeping it a mystery."

He laughed and said he wouldn't.

_**10:30 p.m.**_

All nice and snugly in bed. Not. Libby and all of her 'fwends' are stuffed in here with me and "Maybe its BECOD I'm a Londoner" keeps going off every ten seconds. I will never get to sleep at this rate. How am I going to be able to face the gang and all their questions without sleep? Oh this is.... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

_**saturday october 15**_

Woken up at the crack of 9am by my adorable little sister screaming "GORDY YOU BLOODY BAD BOY TOSSER! YOU DO NOT EAT !!!"

Ah, how lovely my family is.

_**10:45 a.m.**_

All ready and on my way to the park. I am wearing a denim mini, tights, my new Uggs (Mutti surprisingly gave them to me this morning as a gift for 'doing such a wonderful job last night), a purple t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. Very Sex Kittyish.

_**one minute later**_

Dave called before I left to see if I was coming. He also asked if we are going to tell everyone about us today.__We decided to tell them because well, we would just end up snogging and there would be no use.

_**at the park**_

I have just spotted the all the Aces, minus _moi_, sitting under a tree. All the lads are getting their footie boots on.

_**ten seconds later**_

Dave just saw me and waved while starting to run over to me, but he forgot to tie his other shoe so he fell over. How funny!

_**one second later**_

I feel kind of bad though, maybe I should go help him up.

_**five seconds later**_

I went over to Dave (who has now put himself in a sitting position) laughing and said "You forgot to tie your shoe."

"I know Kittykat, that is why I'm on the ground. Now help me up." He held his arms out to me. Why he can't just push himself up I do not know. I was going to say that, but then I thought be why not be a nice girlfriend? So I grabbed his arms and pulled him up.

He put his arms around me and said "Fanks." Then he kissed my forehead and brought his lips down my face like he was going to snog me, but instead he just continued down to my neck and bent down all the way to tie his shoe. The nerve of him. I got all puckered up to.

"Dave, that wasn't very nice." I said.

"Well I just wanted to look at the love bite I gave you." He said springing up like a springing thing on springing tablets.

"WHAT?" I didn't notice that this morning.

"Yeah, its right here." He put his hand just under my left ear.

Oh god, good thing I wore my hair down today. "Well thanks, so much."

"Your welcome." He grinned at me.

"Oy Dave, stop flirting with your girlfriend and get your arse over here, the games about to start!" Rollo yelled over at us. Dave must have already told them then.

"Well I'm wanted on the field. Watch my camel for me, and do a good job too. I'll ask for a report." Dave gave me a quick peck on the lips and he ran off to the footie pitch.

_**one minute later**_

Went over to sit with the gang under the tree. It was vair freaky because at all of them at the same time said "You never phoned me back." Really freaky.

"Well I got distracted." I said. I was going to call Mabs since her message was the least annoying, but I totally forgot after talking to Robbie.

"Yeah, you and your boyfriend were probably to busy snoggging." Rosie said making kissy noises.

"No thats why I missed your calls. I didn't ring you back because Robbie called to see if I was okay." Jas raised her eyebrows at me.

"Err, like, why were you um... like talking to Robbie, or something? I thought that like, well.... you and Dave. Or something." What? It is so hard to understand her, but I think the nub and gist of it is, why was I on the phone with Robbie when I'm going out with Dave?

"Don't harm yourself Elle. Robbie called to see if I was okay because of Masimo. I even told him about Dave and I." I told her in a very sweet tone.

"Oh." Wow no dithering.

_**11.30 a.m.**_

Halftime, I think. We've just been chatting not really paying attention to the game. So when the lads came over and were like 'Yes, did you see that. It was ace.' We were like 'Err, no."

I don't think they really minded though, because they all just went off with their horn partners.

Dave plopped down beside me and said "So how is Cammie doing?"

Uh... "Well I just tied her around the tree.... I think she is taking a nap."

"Ah, good, yes." He paused and looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Did you know that they have cloned camels?" I really didn't know what to say to that.

"No?"

He smiled really big at me. "Well they have.... Well, since you have done such a good job looking after my camel, I will give you an award."

"And what might that be?" I raised my eyebrows.

"A snog." Then he gave me my 'award'.

_**ten minutes later**_

Dave really is a tip top snogger. I could spend all day attached to his mouth, I really wouldn't mind death by snogging him. Oo-er.

_**twenty seconds later**_

Dave started to stop. No, stop stopping!

"I have to get back to the game, Gee." He said against my lips.

I groaned, but pulled back.

"Good, Kittykat." He said patting my head. Ohhh, that is he is soooo annoying! I shall and will get him.

Dave turned and started jogging to the field. And I followed.

_**two seconds later**_

I think he has noticed now because he is going faster. So am I.

_**one second later**_

We are now sprinting. I am gaining on him though, I can almost reach his back. Just a bit furth- OH PANTS!

**Hmmm. Bit of a cliffy there. I was going to end it differently, but this seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter we get to meet Dave's mum, yay! And like I said before, I would really luuurve some more reviews!**

**Lots of non lezzie love Chaelalaughluuurver**

**P.S. The thing about cloning camels is true, I read it in an informational magazine. (God that sounds naff)....I (sadly) found it fascinating.**


	3. May The Pants Be With You

**A/N at bottom**

_**disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters you don't recognize (like Grace)**_

_From __Watch My Camel For Me__:_

_twenty seconds later_

_..."Good, Kittykat." He said patting my head. Ohhh, that is he is soooo annoying! I shall and will get him._

_Dave turned and started jogging to the field. And I followed. _

_two seconds later_

_I think he has noticed now because he is going faster. So am I. _

_one second later_

_We are now sprinting. I am gaining on him though, I can almost reach his back. Just a bit furth- OH PANTS!_

**May The Pants Be With You**

_**saturday october 15**_

_**11:43 a.m. **_

Ow. Buggering ow!!! I have just slipped on stupid mud type stuff and landed quite hard on my botty. And I hit my head.

_**one second later**_

"Oh God Gee, are you okay?" Dave _and_ Robbie said, Robbie running over to me, Dave running back to me.

I sat up. Why you may ask? Well I felt left out, and I don't really fancy laying in mud. Dave got to me first, but he slipped in the mud too. I just laughed at him, even though my botty _and _head are in aggers.

"You know, I meant to do that." He said standing back up, holding a hand out to me. And no I do not mean Dave has ripped off someone's hand and is holding it out to me, you fools! I mean he held his hand out so I could use it to get up.

"Of corse you did." I said as he helped me back up.

"I did..... But are you okay?" He looks quite concerned, awwww.

"I may have broke my botty and my head hurts like billio, but other than that I'm as fine as two fine things on err.... fine tablets."

"Aww, poor Kittykat." Dave wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a hug. Over his shoulder I saw Robbie standing like five feet away from us. Dave's falling completely distracted me from him coming over.

He smiled a sort of sad smile at me and went over to a tree, but he was still looking at me. Weird. Then Dave said "I'll snog it better." And moved his head and gave me a really sweet number five. I can almost feel Robbie's eyes on us. Its and expression, leave it.

_**11:55 a.m.**_

_**back under the tree with the aces**_

"Did you see Robbie staring at Dave and I whilst we were snogging?" I asked reaching for a jammy dodger.

"Yeah, that was odd." Rosie said with crumbs coming out of her mouth. She really doesn't have good table manners.

"Tom said he thinks Robbie still fancies you. When he got home last night Robbie asked if you were alright after Masimo left you, and he mumbled something about him being a stupid prat for it doing it." Wow. For once Radio Jas has some good information.

"Blimey." I do not want a Robbie eclair. I am done with red bottomosity. I have Dave as my one and only one and that is it.

"I know. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I already told him I'm with Dave and vair happy about it. What else can I do?"

"Well, like err... isn't he like, um going to... like London, well like really err... soon or something?" Ellen actually has a good point.

"You do have a point there my dithering fool. If he's in London, I won't have to deal with it."

"Like err, fanks." She looks quite proud.

_**12:30 p.m.**_

_**end of game**_

The Barmys won; 10-4. They are now singing "We are the Champions" really loudly.

"Come on ladiezzz sing it with us." Dec said. Why not?

"And we'll keep on fightin' till the end. We are the champions, we are the champions. We are the champions... Of the PANTS!!!!" Oh what larks. We all said PANTS instead of world. Well great minds do think alike.

_**three minutes later**_

We have all finally calmed down from our laughing fit about pants.

"So Robbie, are you leaving for London tonight or tomorrow?" Ed asked.

"Tonight. I was supposed to go last night, but I couldn't resist kicking arse at the semi-finals." Then he looked at me and sighed sadly.

"Well you'll defiantly be missed mate." Rollo said slapping him on the back. What is it with guys and violence? They incorporate it into everything they do.

"Thanks... Well I should be off. I've gotta finish packing." We all said bye and he walked off.

_**two minutes later**_

Jas, Tom, Rosie, Sven, Mabs, Ed, Dec, and Ellen have all gone off. They said it was to get a bite to eat, but we all know what they are going to be doing. Snogging.

Dave put his arm around my shoulders. He is kinda sweaty, but he smells really nice. Which he always does, not like most other boys. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do now Kittykat?" He said rubbing my shoulder.

"Uh, I don't know." I picked up my head to look at him.

"Hmmm, do you want to go to mine to get something to eat? You can even meet my Mum!" He looks quite excited.

"Um, sure." I gave him my attractive smile with my nose sucked in and my tongue behind my teeth.

"Ha," Rollo said breaking away from Jools "Then may the pants be with you Gee." Jools started to have giggle fit. She has no pridenosity. But what does he mean by that? I looked at Dave worriedly.

"She's not that bad Rollo." Dave said.

"Well, she is just kind of weird. Really funny though.... Hopefully the pants are with you to Dave." Then he smiled quite scarily.

"Whatever, she is not weird." Then he grabbed my hand and said "Come on Gee, lets go. I'm so hungry I could eat a donkey." A donkey? I thought it was supposed to be horse. He is such a nut. A gorgy nut though.

_**12:40 p.m.**_

_**walking down the street to dave's**_

Hmm, I wonder what Rollo meant about Dave' mum. I think I shall ask him.

"Dave, what did Rollo mean about your mum?"

"He just thinks that she is weird because she is a yoga instructor."

"Oh... Can you tell me more about her?"

"Well she's also a comedian, hence my funniness. We are actually quite alike. Her name is Grace, Grace Laughery. She is 42, but doesn't look it. She never takes down our Chrimbo lights, so they're up all year. The only kind of food she gets is organic. Want me to go on?"

"No, its fine. I think I've got a pretty good idea of what she's like now."

"Okay."

_**12:52 p.m.**_

_**at dave's**_

Dave wasn't lying, there are lights hung up all around the big white house. And in the trees. We walked up to the door and went in.

"Hey Mum I'm home, and I brought Gee with me!" He called out.

"Oh, I'm in the sun room, bring her over!" A women's voice that must belong to Grace called back.

Dave dragged me over to the right of the room to an open doorway. Inside was a white room with a lot of windows and a light wooden floor, and in the middle of it was who I assumed to be Grace on a purple yoga mat doing 'down dog'.

She came out of it and stood up. She is quite pretty, her hair is up but it still looks quite long and its the same color as Dave's, so are her eyes.

"Oh, the famous Georgia!" She said with a huge grin, coming over to give me a hug. Err, okay. She stepped back and said "I'm Grace, Dave's mum. He has told me so much about you. Its great your finally together."

"Thanks Mum." Dave said going a bit pink.

I just giggled and said "Oh has he?"

"Loads." I can already tell I will love her. I smiled letting my nose go ad hoc.

"Would you guys like to join me in yoga?" She asked "I've got some mats."

"We came here to eat Mum. I'm sure Gee doesn't want-" But I cut him off.

"Sure I would love to!"

"Great!"

_**4:30 p.m.**_

_**walking home**_

Grace is an absolute hoot and a half! After we did some yoga, (which Dave was surprisingly good at) we had lunch and she was telling me about when Dave was a toddly folk and how he and Jane (His older sister) fought all the time.

He wasn't so happy about that so he dragged me to his room. It was kind of messy, but neat messy like mine. His walls are dark green and his floor is dark wood. The bed is pushed up to the left side of the room, and there is a computer on the right side.

We snogged for a bit then Dave showed me a song he did, that he was going to give me after the play if Masimo didn't leave. It was a parody of Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. It was quite good, and showed how unbelievably shallow I was for going out with Masimo. I felt really bad after listening to it but Dave said it was fine because we are together now, and then we snogged some more.

When we went back downstairs Grace invited Dave, me, and all of our friends to her gig in London tomorrow. She said we are leaving at 8:30 a.m. Which is quite early, but hey ho its London!!!

So now Dave is walking me home.

"So did you have a nice time?" He asked.

"Yeah, your mum is quite cool. Completely unlike my elderly loons."

He just laughed.

_**one minute later**_

"Oh crap Dave, I forgot my bag." Its not actually mine its Mutti's.

"Well we're almost at yours so keep going, I'll just run back and get it.... Is it in my room?"

"Yeah, on your computer desk."

"Okay." He gave me a peck on the lips and said "I'll be back in a few." Then he ran off.

I kept walking. Dave is so great, why couldn't I see that we are basically perfect for each other before? It must have been the horn, we had to finish messing about before we could see that we should be together.

Well I am sooooo done with the general and cosmic horn. I have the particular horn for Dave and that is it.

_**one second later**_

Ohmygod, what is he doing here?

**Haha another cliffy. So what did you think of that chappy, of Dave's mum??? I absolutely luuurve her. Please review!!!**

**xxx Chaelalaughluuurver**


	4. Amazing Maturiosity

_**Hellooooo all!!! Sorry about the update gap but I was in D.C. (hamburgese capitol) for a week and then I was distracted because I had to write a paper about shrews. I am not kidding. I would also like to say the first month or so will be all there, and there won't be many diff p.o.v.'s. Anyways lets get on with the story.**_

_**Huh, I wrote that monday... I just can't find a place to update!!! I'm really sorry. I try my hardest.**_

_From __May The Pants Be With You__:_

_...I kept walking. Dave is so great, why couldn't I see that we are basically perfect for each other before? It must have been the horn, we had to finish messing about before we could see that we should be together. _

_Well I am sooooo done with the general and cosmic horn. I have the particular horn for Dave and that is it. _

_one second later_

_Ohmygod, what is he doing here?_

Amazing Maturiosity

_**saturday october 15**_

_**4:35 p.m.**_

I walked over to Robbie who was sitting on my wall and he said "Hi Georgia."

"Um, hey Robbie, what are you err, doing here?"

"Well I needed to tell you something before I go."

"OK..." Robbie came off the wall and stood in front of me.

He took a deep breath and then sighed. "So where to start... Well, I guess I need to ask you something first." He looked me straight in the eye.

"What?"

"What do you think of me... How do you see me, really?" His eyebrows mashed down over his eyes and he was pursing his lips.

"Uh... Well I don't know. As one of my exs, a mate, an up and coming star?" It sounded like a question because I didn't know what answer he wanted.

"A mate..." He mumbled really quietly. "I need to tell you how I feel about you Georgia. I can't hold it in any longer. I hated it when I came back and you were with Masimo, it nearly killed me. I really like you. And when I found out Mas was leaving you for the band... It made me really upset, because I know I would've stayed here with you. I thought maybe since you and him were done I could, I could, I don't know but I thought for some reason we would get back together. Then when you told me you were with Dave, I was crushed again. I'm extremely jealous. Every little thing about you I like, love even. The way half of the things you say don't make sense. The way you're always smiling. The way you look, the way you feel in my arms, the way you taste..." He got quieter and paused a bit. "Its at the point where I think I may even be in love with you. But I blew it. I had my chance with you and I left. I always wonder what would have happened if hadn't gone. Would we still be together? And that thought it, it haunts me. It won't let me get over you." Wow, ohmygoddygodgod, and Lord Sandra! He is just looking at me now.

"Robbie." I didn't know what to say. "I, we...it... you. I, I can't. I know what would have happened. You would have found out I was cheating on you with Dave, and you would've dumped me. I'm not even sixteen yet, your nineteen, you need to have a life and not hang around for me. I wouldn't want to keep that from you. Plus Robbie, there are loads of girls in London, girls that are older and ready for a serious relationship. And you _will_ get over me." Wow that just poured out, and it felt right.

"There may be loads of girls but that won't stop me from comparing all of them to you. I just really want you to know that you always have me as an option, OK?" Then he started to lean in. Oh no. No no no no no!!! He wants to snog me!

_**two seconds later**_

Just before he kissed me I turned my head so it was lips to cheek. He pulled back and looked really sad. Why big G? Why? Why must you take away all my cakes and then shove them all back in my face at once??? I JUST WANT DAVE!!!

_**one second later**_

Robbie stepped back and looked a bit shocked. What? It is probably my nose. I'd be shocked if I was looking at it that closely.

But then he said "I know, I shouldn't have done that. But you don't have to shout in my face." What?

Oh _zut alors_! I thought I was yelling in my head... Oh, that must have sounded sooo mean.

"Ugh, I'm sorry I thought I was yelling in my head... But really Robbie, things will be OK." I gave him my very kindest smile and tried to suck in my nose so I wouldn't alarm him further.

He smiled back at me but it didn't reach his eyes. Well at least he hasn't gotten the hump with me, that would be a vair bad way to leave this.

"It's fine. I can deal with it." Then really quietly he added "However hard it may be." __Oh, it looks like he is going to cry. I hate this.

I couldn't help myself, I gave him a really big hug and said "You know, I think there is someone out there for everyone, even for Lindsey and Nauseating P. Green, and defiantly for you. You will find someone." Then I stepped back and looked him in the eye. "Someone even better then me."

He smiled again slightly, but there were definite tears in his eyes. "You are a really great girl Georgia. Thank you, a lot. For everything."

"We can still be good mates. You can call whenever you want, and once you get all settled in you can give me your number. It will all be fine."

"Yeah," He said "That would be good."

After a bit of a pause he sighed shakily ran his hands over his face, like he was trying to secretly get the water out of his eyes, and said "Well I guess I should go now."

"Yeah."

"Goodbye Georgia."

"Bye Robbie."

And then he walked away and got on his scooter. He revved off, and I watched him go all the way down my street. I feel so bad, making people upset... But I guess that is part of growing up, you have to display some amazing maturiosity.

_**one minute later**_

I went to sit back on the wall to wait for Dave. Ugh, I've hated this lately. For the past couple weeks I've had to be 'mature'. Well I don't want to anymore, it is vair hard work. Well I won't be totally immature, but you know what I mean. Right? Because I certainly don't.

"I'm very proud of you Gee." Dave the Laugh said all of a sudden out of nowhere. It startled me so much I had a spaz attack and started to fall backwards off my wall.

"Woah, kitty." Dave said quickly catching me "We don't need you falling anymore today." God he has a lovely smile.

"Fanks Dave... But you're the one who made me fall."

"Yes, I know and I'm sorry. But like I was saying, I'm really proud of you."

"Why?" What would he be proud of me for? I haven't done anything to be proud of...

"Well, when I came back I saw Robbie leaning in to kiss you, and I thought oh crap I'm going to lose her again and only a day after I got her!!! I wanted to cry, start yelling, give Robbie a severe duffing up. But then I saw you turn your head, and all of those feelings left as soon as they came and were replaced with major happiness. Then you yelled 'I JUST WANT DAVE!!!" and boy did that feel good." Dave is grinning madly. "I left though, because it looked like a personal conversation. So is everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything is all fab, I told Robbie we could be mates and that he will find someone... I even said I thought someone was out there for Wet Lindsey."

Dave laughed. "You are really of great value, kittykat."

I smiled at him. I feel so much better now that he is here, just being around him makes me feel good.

'Well here is your bag. Call round all the girls and tell them about London tomorrow, I'll get the guys. Remember 8:30 a.m. Anyways I must be off home cause my mutti doesn't want me to be late for dinner." He leaned in and gave me a little kiss. "S'laters kitty."

I said s'laters back then he skipped off down my road. Really, he was skipping. I don't know why though.

_**9:00 p.m.**_

_**dans ma chambre **_

All of the gang said they were coming. Its quite exciting going to one of Dave the Laughs mom's gigs. I can see where he gets his funniness from. It isn't until six though, so we get to roam London all day tomorrow.

_**one second later**_

Oh no. I have just remembered who is in London.

Masimo and Robbie.

**Well, that was some deep stuff so I'll end it here. Plus I want London to have its very own long chapter. Hmmm, you know on facebook when you chat you can do emoticons? Well I'm dim about stuff like that so I was having my bestie show me how to do it while we were chatting. She wouldn't show me them all so I looked them up on google and I see :v for pacman. I can't figure out how to do it and when I try I do :^ I ask my friend "Where is the other pointy thingy?" "What?" "The arrow thingy that points down." "You mean v?" Then I was like "YES WHERE IS IT???" and she says "Chaela its the letter v." So that was my vair vair stupid blond moment of the day. Okay, so stay tuned for the next exciting installment of "****I Just Fell Off My Camel****"!!!**

**Luuurve Chaela-laughluuurver**


	5. Don't I Look Luuurvely

**So the London chapter, I am actually quite excited for this. I planned it out quite a while ago. It might have some slight changes because my fingers really just type what they want. All of that Robbie stuff I wasn't even planning on, it just happened. Okay so here is "Don't I Look Luuurvely"!**

**Oh and disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **_**et**_** some characters**

**Don't I Look Luuurvely**

_**sunday october, 16**_

_**6:30 a.m.**_

Ugh, its soooo early! I take back what I said the other day about Jas being a great pally. She so very rudely woke me up by calling to see if I was wearing something green, because if I do then we might look to similar and what if we see someone important, we can't have them confusing us. So maybe instead I should wear grey and she should wear green.

I mean God, I had just woken up! I didn't know what I was going to bloody wear! But I guess it is already decided I have to wear grey. Though I might wear green just to annoy Mrs. Spazzy Knickers.

_**in der kitchen**_

I miraculously found some cereal in our cupboards so I'm sitting all alone eating corn flakes.

I never knew it could be so quiet around here. Libbs and the kittykats are still asleep so the only noise is slight snoring from Mum and Dad's room. I could get used to this.

_**one minute later**_

I spoke to soon. Vati came in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers (the horror!) scratching his head.

He started to go over to the fridge, but when he went passed me he did a double take and said. "Georgia? Is that you? No, it can't be. Its 6:45 in the morning. Why are you up?"

"Because Father, I am going to London today." Which I forgot to ask about, but I can con my way into it by saying Mum said I could go. I could probably even get some spenderoonies off him.

"Oh really? With who? And who even said you could go?" Ah yes some great questions. And I have some great answers.

"Yes, I was invited to go with the gang to see one of their mother's comedy gigs. I already asked Mum if I could and she said yes." It wasn't entirely a lie, I was just stretching the truth a bit. Well a lot but you know what I mean.

"Really?" Vatti looks quite skeptical, I should go tell Mum after I finish eating in case he decides to ask her about it.

I gave him my best smile and nodded. He just looked at me and turned back to the fridge.

Yes! Score one for Georgia!

_**five minutes later**_

When I finished my cereal I ran upstairs to Mutti's room.

I looked in at her. Oh God. She is wearing her see-through nighty, but its up around her basoomas. And lets just say she is wearing some _very _alarming knickers.

"Mum?"

She made a gurgling noise and turned over.

"Is it okay if I go to London today with my mates?"

"Whatever, get out!" She violently pulled the duvet up over her head. I'll take that as a yes then.

"Okay then, fanks Mutti!" I thought about slamming the door on my way out, but just before I did I remembered that she needs to be in a good mood so I can get money off her later. So instead I shut it vair quietly.

_**7:00 a.m.**_

So my check list is:

Shower 30 min.

Put on face mask 5 min.

Get dressed 30 min. (give or take, I never know how long it will be)

Take off face mask and do hair and make-up 30 min.

Crap. Thats an hour and thirty-five minutes. That is when we are leaving. I must rush.

_**7:30 a.m.**_

Okay, what am I going to wear. Oh, Jas told me to wear grey. Hmmm.

_**five minutes later**_

I have put on my shirt with the flag on it. Its not a dumb one though. Its the kind the Hamburgese like to wear. I look quite good in it anyways.

Now skirt or jeans?

_**one minute later**_

Gray skinnies because its cold.

_**one minute later**_

But I need to look cute, to keep up appearances. What if I see Masimo or Robbie? So leather skirt it is.

_**one minute later**_

No, I'm wearing my jeans and that is it. Now, shoes... I think I will wear Mum's black leather boots, and I can use her bag too. Good thing they're both in here, it would be way to risky to try to take them while she was in the room.

_**7:39 a.m.**_

I have to leave around ten past eight so I have twentyish minutes for hair and makeup. Eek!

_**five minutes later**_

Face mask is off and there is no sign of any lurkers. Great, so can keep make-up to the bear minimum. I.e. concealer (heavy on the love bite from Dave), mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow (I think I will do smokey eyes), and lip gloss. Then for my hair, I will just blow-dry and hope for the best bounce-ability wise.

_**8:15 a.m.**_

Okay, there all ready. Wait where is my leather jacket? I ran downstairs and looked on the coat hook.

_**one second later**_

Its not there.

"Mum! Wear is my leather jacket?!!!" I yelled out.

She came out to the hall and handed it to me, along with fifty pounds!!! Yes! "Here Georgia, I washed it for you. I hope you have a good time in London today. Spend the money wisely."

"Yes Mum. Fanks a lot!" Then I did something that I think surprised both of us. I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

_**8:17 a.m.**_

Out the door and leaving! I think I might have to run. Dave's house is only about ten minutes away but that is really cutting it close.

_**five minutes later**_

Pant, pant. Run, run. Okay that is enough, I am almost there and I do not want to look like a red faced buffoon. Plus I'm only about two minutes away now so it is fine to walk.

_**8:25 a.m.**_

Haha! I am here and surprisingly not late. Rosie and Sven still aren't here though, so I'm not last.

Jas is wearing green. Shocker. When I got here she was like 'You're not wearing green are you?' and started rambling on and on. I didn't really care so I just walked off to find Dave.

_**one minute later**_

There he is talking to Rollo by some big van, kind of like the one in Scooby Doo. I went up and tapped his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled when he saw me. "Well, hello gorgeous!"

I felt my face go red. What? I never go red around Dave the Laugh. Unless you count that one time he was at my house after I was running, but that was a different kind of red. So it doesn't count. I think. Oh just shut up.

"Hey." I said smiling back.

Then Dave just lent down and snogged me! Number five!!!

_**one second later**_

"Well then," Rollo said, "Interupt me and start snogging your boyfriend, why don't you."

Dave pulled back laughing and said, "Rollo, I'm not her boyfriend remember? I'm her girlfriend." Oh blimey O'Reily, I completely forgot about that. Ugh, that is sooo embarrassing.

Rollo started laughing and said, "Oh yes," Then he looked at me "Well I'll just leave you to snog your _girlfriend_ then Georgia." And then he went off laughing hysterically, leaving me very red.

Dave laughed a bit then stood in front of me and said, "We better listen to him sex kitty." Then he started snogging me again.

_**one minute later**_

Dave has pushed me up against the van and is doing nip libbling. Mmmm, Dave is such a groovy snogger. I moved my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

_**three minutes later**_

"Oy you two!" Rosie said. Dave and I broke away from each other. "We have to leave. This is not the time for snogging!"

Dave put his arm around me and said, "We just got a bit carried away... But yes, we are getting in the van." Then with his free arm he opened the door and pushed me in.

_**five minutes later**_

We have all miraculously squished into the van. There are only ten seats in the back, and none of us wanted to ride up front with Grace, so we had to compromise. I am sitting in Dave's lap beside Rollo who has Jools in his lap. The rest of them all got their own seats.

_**one minute later**_

And we're off! This is going to be brillopads!

_**five minutes later**_

Grace has turned the radio up really loud in the back. Rosie started to sing along and eventually we all were singing. Its quite funny because some people really are not that good, coughTom&Jascough.

_**9:45 a.m.**_

Hurrah! We have arrived! When the van stopped we started clapping, literally. Dave was like 'Hurray for Mutti!!!" Then when we all got out she bowed.

"Okay," She said, "You all need to be back here at the club by 5:30 p.m. OK?"

We all nodded like nodding things.

"Great! Have fun then." And then Grace just walked off. Wow. My mutti would never do that, she would probably just try to start flirting with every male in the area.

"So, what are we all going to do then?" Jas said.

"Well Seven and I were going to see if we could find a fancy dress shop to get some stuff for our wedding." Rosie said with a scary grin. Thats not surprising, Rosie would take any opportunity she could to get more fur. But I will not be going with them, and that is a fact.

"Jools and I wanted to go to a cafeand then check out the cinema. Anyone else want to come?" Rollo raised his eyebrows and looked around the circle we made.

"Oh, yeah!" Mabs said grabbing Ed's hand pulling him over to Jools and Rollo.

"Well, maybe we should....like, you know go, if you err, want." Ellen was looking up at Dec who was smiling very affectionately at her.

"Come on Elle." He said putting an arm around her to lead her to the other cinema goers. I really don't now how he can stand it. Listening to her dithering all the time. But that is luuurve for you.

Dave turned and raised his eyebrows at me "Do you want to go to Kittykat?"

Do I want to go? Well, if we don't go I get to spend some alone time with Dave. That sounds nice.

"Nah, I'm not really in the mood." I told him. Now to get rid of the ever annoying Po & Hunky. Hmmmm.

"Well, if we're all splitting up, there are some really cool museums in London. We should go check them out Tom." I swear Jas would be the only person to use cool and museum in the same sentence. But she did just make it very easy for me to get rid of her and Tom.

"Okay then now thats all settled, let us be off!" Rosie said. Then Sven picked her up and ran away with her yelling "Oh _ja, _oh _ja_!" Of course.

_**five minutes later**_

Everyone has left and now its just Dave and me.

"So, what do you want to do Gee?" He asked while moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Hmmm. Well, do you want to go shopping?" I asked hopefully.

"Ugh, are you trying to kill me Georgia?"

"Please Dave. I really want to get a new dress. Please?" I made my best puppy dog face.

He sighed really loudly and said, "Fine. One condition though."

"What?" I bet I know what it is though. Dave will do anything for a snog.

"I get to try on some dresses too." He smiled. Phwoar.

I started to say, 'One snog coming right up then.' But I stopped at snog and said instead, "Did you just say you wanted to try on dresses?"

"Yes I did...but what were you saying about one snog?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well, I thought your condition would be for me to give you a snog, not for you to try on a dress."

"Do you want to give me a snog?" Dave said getting quite close to my face.

"Err, uh..." Oh God. Earth to Georgia, Earth to Georgia, speak! This isn't supposed to happen with Dave.

Then he leaned in so our lips were just inches apart and said, "Go ahead." Jelloidness extraordinaire!

"Uh...yeah." And then leaned in the rest of the way to meet his lips.

_**10:30 p.m.**_

After a bit of snogging we managed to find a dress store. It only took us twenty minutes. So yes, in a dress store with Dave the Laugh.

"What size do you think I would be?" Dave asked while going through the racks.

"Err, well I'm a four sooo, you'd probably be a seven or eight, maybe nine." I can't believe he actually is going to try on a dress.

"My mum is a six or seven...maybe I could buy one of them for her."

"Oh, thats a good idea."

_**ten minutes later**_

I haven't managed to find anything. Dave on the other hand has found ten, yes _ten, _dresses to try on.

"How about this one kittykat?" Dave called over from a few racks away. He decided ten was enough for him and that he'd help me. I looked up at it. Ohmygiddygod!!! Its perfect! Its a dark blue color, strapless, and looks about knee length. (**A/N: Its the one she wears to her Bday party in the movie. I love that dress.)**

I ran over to him and took it. "I love it Dave!"

He smiled at me quite proudly. "Well, I think you look really good in dark blue so..." I cut him off there by reaching up to give him a little peck on the lips.

Since when did he get so tall? I remember when we went out before I was taller then him so I had to do the orangutang arm thing. Well that has changed, he's a good four or five inches taller then me now.

"Okay, I want to find a couple more to try on to. I do absolutely luuurve this one though." I said, "Keep looking over here. I'll be over there again."

"Whatever you say malady."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just keep looking."

_**ten minutes later**_

I found two more dresses, but I don't like them as much as the blue one. One is a cream color with green leaves, and the other one is a little back one. I wasn't sure about it, but Dave insisted.

"Lets try these on then." Dave said grabbing my hand and dragging me to a dressing room. He came in with me and started to close the door.

"Uh, get out. We're not changing in the same one." I said.

"Uh, yes we are." Then he locked the door.

I glared at him. "Dave."

"I won't look. Promise." He turned and hung up his dresses. "But you can, if you want." Then he took off his shirt.

"Nung." Oh Lord Sandra. I put my hand over my mouth and turned around. Dave chuckled.

_**one second later**_

Okay, so I'll save the best for last and try on the black one. I took off my clothes (I still have on my underwear, you minxes!) and took the dress off the hanger.

"Um, Georgia, I need help. I can't get the zipper." Dave said.

"Hold on." I said pulling the dress over my head. I pulled it down and turned around.

Oh. My. God.

Hahahahahaha! Even though I only see the back of him, he looks ridiculous. I started to have a complete laugh attack.

"Yes, I know I look ridiculous, but I would like to see how ridiculous. So just pull up my zipper please."

I composed myself a bit and said, "Yes, as long as you do mine after."

"Ooer."

"Dave!" I smacked his back. "I mean my zipper you cheeky minx!"

"I know." He said innocently. "What else could you have meant?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, and did his zipper.

"Thank you." He turned around. And let me tell you, he looks about ten times more ridiculous from the front. The dress is bright yellow, short sleeved, and low cut. But Dave doesn't have any basoomas (He better not, otherwise I'd be a lesbian. Shudders.) so it is tight everywhere but there.

"Dave, you look...hahaha" I burst out into another laughing spaz. Dave was just looking at me with a smile on his face.

I composed myself and turned around. "Can you pull my zipper up?"

"Of course, kitty." He pulled it up and then turned me back around to face him. "Wow, that dress makes you look so, so sex kittyish." He's basically drooling.

"Thank you. Now, why don't we see what we look like." I turned to the mirror.

Well, Dave was not lying. It comes to about the middle of my thigh, and shows quite a bit of my nungas. Vair sex kittyish. It looks almost like something Mutti would wear.

_**one second later**_

Erlack, erlack! I have just had a mental image of Mutti in this dress. That is it, I can't get it now.

Dave started laughing. "Oh my God, Georgia! I look like a fool!"

"I told you. But, I don't think I can get this dress."

He stopped laughing and looked at me. "What? Why not? It looks really, really good on you."

"Yeah, but I pictured my mum in it. I feel like a prozzie now."

"I still think you should get it."

I shook my head. Then he sighed and made a sad face at me.

"I'm not getting it. Now lets try some more on."

_**11:30 p.m.**_

I ended up getting the blue dress and Dave got a green, short sleeved one. It doesn't look as bad as the yellow one did. He actually really liked it. And so, he has insisted on wearing it. Now I'm left waiting for him outside some cafe.

"Hey Gee! Guess who I found!" Dave said running out of the cafe with the dress on.

Oh, no. It better not be Robbie or Masimo. I've been so worried about running into them today. Thats one of the reasons why I wanted to go shopping, because unless Masimo really is gay (which he isn't), neither of them would be in a dress shop.

"Who?" I asked.

"The whole gang, minus Jas and Tom. Rollo is texting them to meet us here though, so we can all have lunch together." Dave smiled.

Oh thank goodness.

"Thats cool, I am quite hungry now that you mention it."

"Yeah, come on." Then Dave took my hand and dragged me inside. What is it with him and dragging me places? This is like the third time today!

He pulled me over to the table that the gang was at, and we sat down. They have all squished into one booth so we have to sit on our boyfriend's laps. It could be the other way around, but who really wants their boyfriend to sit on them.

"Nice dress, Dave." Rosie said from across the table.

"Thanks. Nice fur." He said back to her.

"Isn't it? Sven and I found this really great place. They have fur and fake beards galore. I got five." She grinned.

"Five beards?" He asked.

"Yes, want to see them." Then she got out a bag and dumped its contents onto the table. As she said there were five beards, along with some horns, fur, and a fake sword and shield set.

"Why do you have a sword and shield?" Jools asked from beside me.

"Because every Viking has them." She said like Jools was being dim.

"Oh." Jools said in a dismissing way. She obviously doesn't really understand then.

"Tom said that he'd be here with Jas in about ten minutes." Rollo announced. "They bumped into his brother and some other of the Dylans," Then he looked at me, "He said Masimo and Robbie say hi." My face went red.

"Rollo." Dave said in a disapproving way.

"What? Thats what the message said."

"Yeah, but you don't have to make her uncomfortable."

"Sorry, then."

"Tell her."

Rollo sighed and looked at me again. "I'm sorry, Georgia."

I smiled. "Well, I guess I forgive you."

"Thanks." He said in a sarcastic way. Then he looked forward and started laughing.

What?

_**one second later**_

Oh, God. Rosie has put on one of her new beards (its multi colored like a clown wig, but its a beard) and smeared red lippy in a huge smile on her face like the joker person in Batman.

She crawled off Sven's lap onto the table, put on some horns, took out the sword (oo-er) and loudly said, "I'm a Viking Devil Clown!!!!"

What fresh bell?

"Rosie, what in the name of Jas's huge knickers are you doing?" I asked. "Get down, we're going to get kicked out!"

I tried not to laugh, but this is just too funny. She has a furry mini skirt on for Christ's sake!

"Well Miss Georgia," She looked down at me and put he hands on her hips like Libby does sometimes. "The mood was getting a bit to serious for my liking. I'd thought I'd brighten it back up."

"Yes, you've done it. Now sit back down so we don't get kicked out." I said again while laughing.

"Okay." And then she just popped back down on Sven's lap.

_**ten minutes later**_

The vole lovers have just arrived. When they came in Dave stood up and said, "Don't I look luuurvely?"

Jas just looked at him. Then Rosie who was facing the other way turned around with a scary smile and said, "Why so serious?" Just like the joker guy!

We all laughed hysterically. And when I say all I mean everyone but Jas, she was just looking at us all. What is it with her and looking?

_**noon**_

We've just finished eating. That was a bit difficult with twelve of us all in one boot, but it was done with only minor spills. Now, we have decided to walk around the streets of London all linked up and say hi to everyone we go by. And Dave and Rosie are both still wearing their...unusual outfits.

Rosie and I are on the ends because we have bags to carry. The rule is, that we can't break our chain. No matter what.

This is going to be interesting.

_**twenty minutes later**_

So far we have gotten about nine hellos, thirty weird looks, and seven people caught in our chain. Three of those people went of mumbling something along the lines of, "Those bloody teenagers."

It is actually quite fun. Just skipping along saying hi every ten seconds.

_**ten seconds later**_

Oo, there's a lady with a camera. "Hi!"

"Oh, hello." She said back.

Yes! Hi number ten. Oo-er.

Then camera lady stopped, thus we had to _aussi._

"So you're the strange group saying hello to everyone." Wow, I guess word travels fast in London.

We all just looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Elaine Carter from the _Times_. My boss sent me out to find you. He thought this might be story worthy."

That is sooo cool!

"Really?" Jas asked.

"Yep. So, could I get a picture of you and then your names?" Elaine said.

"Err, yeah." We all said.

We broke our chain and got into a little group.

"Um, could I get the one in a dress and the one with the fur skirt in front?" She asked.

"Come on then Kittykat." Dave said. He pulled me to the to the edge of the front and put his arm around me.

Rosie went over to the other side opposite me and Dave, but Sven stayed where he was in the middle of the back.

"Okay thats perfect." Elaine said. Then she moved the camera up to her face. "One, two, and three." And then she took the picture. After that she held the camera in front of her face to look at it. "Great! Now I just need your names."

Elaine came over with a little note book thing and looked at Dave.

"Um, Dave Laughery, spelt just like it sounds."

She scribbled it down and then looked at me.

"Georgia Nicolson."

She wrote that down and went to the next person, and so on. Next she asked us stuff like how old we were and where we're from. When she finished she said, "Thanks a lot. This should be in the _Times _tomorrow morning." Then she waved and went off.

"Wow, that is sooo cool!" Jas said.

"I know." We all said back.

_**five minutes later**_

We've been chatting about how awesome it is we're going to be in London's newspaper. Then Rollo asked randomly what time it was.

"Um, 12:30. Why?" Tom said after checking his mobile.

"The movie we wanted to see starts at 1:30." He said to the group they had made earlier. "So we better get going."

"Oh yeah," Ed said, "Come on then chicks!" Then he put his arm around Mabs and started walking. Dec, Ellen, Jools, and Rollo followed.

"Okay then." Tom said, "Want to go check out some more museums Po?"

"Oo, yeah." Jas said all keenly.

Really, what could be so great about a museum? Each to their own though. Then they left.

"Are you going to find some more fancy dress places?" Dave asked.

"You read my mind, Laughery." Rosie said. Then she jumped on Sven's back and said, "Be off my steed!"

_**five seconds later**_

"Looks like we're alone again Gee." Dave said.

"Yeah."

"So, what do you wanna do?" He took my hand and started playing with it absentmindedly.

"I have no clue."

"Hmmm, well we could go back to the club. Mutti's got a nice dressing room with a t.v. and everything." He dropped my hand still holding it and started walking.

"Sure, that sounds good."

_**in the dressing room**_

Before we got here Dave changed back into his normal clothes because he wanted it to be a surprise when he gave it to his mum. But I think its because I said if he wore it all day people would think he's on the turn.

He wasn't lying about the room though. It's really great.. It has a couch, little fridge, vanity, and a t.v.

"Wow, this is brillopads!" I said going to sit on the couch.

"I told you." He smiled and came and sat by me. "They love my mum, and so they give her their best."

"I can tell."

Dave just sat there smiling at me. I looked into his eyes, they're such an amazing green color. My lips started to pucker up. And you know what's great about that? He's my boyfriend and I can snog him any time I please. So that is what I did.

I leaned in and skipped right to number five like he did earlier. He put his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I didn't want to ever stop. It was one of those wave crashing, fireworks kisses. I think its safe to say this is the best snog I've ever had. With Dave, my one and only, who I love.

_**one second later**_

Oh my God. I love Dave! I am in love with Dave the Laugh!

Wow, that sounds really good. So, do I tell him? Well, I don't want to stop kissing him, if anything I want to more. I'l just wait for the right time and , I can tell him on our week-aversary. Thats not to rushed, with all we've been through.

Yes, now I can just focus on snogging. Mmmmm.

_**ten, twenty, maybe thirty minutes later**_

Dave pulled back and smiled at me.

"Top snogging Gee."

"Thanks." I didn't really want to stop, but whatever.

Then he laid down, pulling me with him. "Wanna take a nap? I'm quite tired."

"Uh, sure."

"Great." Then he turned us on our sides and pulled me up against his chest.

"What about the lights?" I asked. I can't sleep well with lights on at all.

"Clap." He said into my hair.

"What?"

"Just clap, twice."

"Okay."

_**one second later**_

That is so cool! Its a clap on clap off! It is completely dark now.

"There." Dave said.

I closed my eyes. Hmm, not too comfy. I turned so I was facing him and then snuggled into his chest. That is much better.

Now I will go to sleep in the arms of the one I love. Yes, that was cheesy but true. So leave it, I'm in luuurve and thats all I care about right now.

_**5:35 p.m.**_

I have just been woken up by the lights flashing on and six girls going "Awwwww."

Ugh, I opened my eyes a bit and the light just about blinded me. I turned and squinted at the group of people in the doorway.

"Wakey upy! Its time for the show." Mabs said.

Dave groaned and sat up. "Its 5:30 already?"

"Yes, hun." Grace said. "Did you guys have a nice nap?"

"Yeah." He yawned.

I sat up. Jas is smiling at me. What? Why?

"Well come on then." Rollo said impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Dave said getting up. "You coming Gee?"

"Yeah, I just have to straighten up my hair first. Err, Jas could you wait for me? The rest of you can go ahead." I said standing up.

"Oh, yeah. I'll wait." Jas said looking a bit alarmed. I just need to tell someone thats not Dave that I'm in love with him. So I'll tell my bestest pally.

"Okay then Kitty." Dave said. He leaned in and gave me a little kiss. "S'laters."

"S'laters" I said. Then everyone but Jas went out.

I went over to the mirror and patted down my hair. My makeup doesn't look to bad, I'll just put on some more lip gloss.

"So, what did you want me to stay for Georgia?" Jas asked behind me.

"Well, I had a bit of an epiphany whatsit." I said turning to her.

"What is it?" She looks quite interested. Good, this is interesting.

"I'm in love with Dave." Wow, that feels even better to say.

"Oh, congrats! You finally realized it. Did you tell him?" She said all smiley. What does she mean I finally realized it? Whatever.

"No, I think I'm gonna wait until our week-aversary." I told her.

"Oh, thats a good idea, romantic even."

"I know."

"So, is that it?" Jas asked after a second.

"Yep, pretty much." I nodded.

"Okay, lets go then."

_**home**_

_**10:30 p.m.**_

Grace's gig was hilarious. She is defiantly who Dave gets his funniness from. We left for home at about 9:00 and got here like ten minutes ago. She even dropped each of us off at our houses.

When I came in all the lights were off and there was a note from Mum on the table saying that Libby was at Granddad's and that her and Dad were at one of Uncle Eddie's gigs. Erlack. I don't know why anyone would ever pay to see him of all people take off his clothes.

_**10:45 p.m.**_

All snugly in bed with my kittykats. At least Angus and Gordy care about me enough to welcome me home. Angus is all curled up above my head and Gordy is laying right beside me. Niaaace and snugly.

Even though I took a nap I'm quite exhausted, today was a really long day. A really great one though. I got a marvy new dress, my pictures going to be in the _Times_, and I realized I love Dave. A totally great day.

**I told you it would be long. I wasn't expecting it to be that long but, whatever. So what do you think? I spent quite a lot of time and focus on this chapter. This is one of the main ones I made in my head over a month ago. Oh, and I have another story called ****My One And Only****. You have to go to my profile though because it is rated M. Yes, shocker. Its not really M though like other ones. I just rated it that to be safe. And I found out my last name Hutchinson, came from Vikings! I thought that was cool. Yes, I am a dork okay? So, REVIEW my darlings! **

**Luuurve Always**

**Chaela xxx**


	6. Lost In A 3D Word

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I've had a lot of school work lately. Also I didn't want to write until I got a review, for some reason its hard to write without them. Thanks to everyone who does, it means a lot! So this chapter...its mostly a filler but enjoy!**

**Lost In A 3D Word**

_**wednesday october 19th**_

_**stalag 14**_

_**assembly**_

Slim congratulated us for our 'fine interpretation of Romeo and Juliet.' She even had the rest of the school applaud us.

We all bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you! Your to kind! I'll mention you all when I get my Academy Award." And stuff like that.

She was has been out 'sick' for the past two days if you're wondering why she is doing this today. Rosie started to cry when we saw her, we all thought she was either dead or she couldn't get out of her house anymore. I guess not, sadly.

_**five seconds later**_

Well, maybe I would miss her. She does provide a lot of comedy opportunities.

_**one second later**_

Wait, I would sooooooo not miss Slim. Ever.

_**break**_

BREAKING NEWS! Jas and Tom have gotten to number 9 on the snogging scale! Yesterday before he left for Hamburger ago-go land Jas said they were snogging (number 8!) and then Tom went and gave her a love bite just above the top of her knickers! She said it doesn't count, but any bwa counts as 9 with me.

So you may be wondering how we got this out of the girl that blushed and dithered for England when she told us she got to number 7. The answer is simple, we bribed her with jammy dodgers and midget gems. We have to supply her with them for the rest of the month now.

"Wow, Jas. You and Tom are my new rivals. Sven and I need to take our place back on top." Rosie said.

"Oo-er" We all said. Then we all bursted out in laughter.

_**german**_

Ahh, how I do love Germans. They may be clinically insane, but they provide many great comedy opportunities. Herr Kaymer has taken it to a whole new level clothes-wise, as our Hamburgese friends would say. He is wearing tartan corduroy, and I kid you not. His whole outfit is made up of it. Its quite alarming.

Rosie said, "He is wearing corduroy, its a sign. If Miss Wilson is wearing tartan then they are defiantly an item."

Then Jas said, "Just because he is wearing corduroy does not mean he and Miss Wilson are 'an item.'"

We all looked at her. After her ears started to get red Jools said, "Why don't you go ask him then?"

"Ask him what?"

"Either why he is wearing corduroy or if he and Miss Wilson are going out." Then Jools pushed on Jas's back until she stood up. "Go on, ask."

"Fine." She walked up to Herr Kaymer and tapped him on the back.

"_Ja _Jasmine?"

"Err, I noticed you were wearing corduroy. Is it new?" She said.

"_Oh ja, _Miss Vilson got it _für _me."

Jas looked a bit alarmed. I knew we were right.

"Uh so, are you two erm, like...together?" Great now she's turned into Ellen.

"Vat do you mean? Are ve dating?"

"Umm, _ja_." She nodded her head really fast.

"Vell, actually _ja _ve are." Oh. My. God! That is amazing. But I knew they were, all along.

I think everyone in the room got bad case of fish face when he said that. Oh, I can't wait to tell Dave!

After a few seconds and a lot of blinking Jas finally said, "Oh, thats nice. Yeah..." And then she went back to her seat really quickly all red.

I leaned over to her and said, "That was brilliant Jas! I love you."

"Shut up." She said. Well, then. If thats what I get when I try to be nice then I'll just _ignorez-vous _her. Now she'll have no one to talk to about Tom being gone.

_**one second later**_

And I won't tell her about it when I finally tell Dave I love him. And I will. Soon... I think.

_**4:00 p.m.**_

_**last bell**_

All of the gang are crowding in front of the mirror to tart up for their boyfriends. Not me though, I just put on a hint of eyeliner and mascara because Dave doesn't care if I wear make-up. To him I am the most beautiful girl in the world.

Oh, just thinking of that night makes me go jelloid. And yes, I have now accepted the fact that Dave the Laugh makes me go jelloid.

_**outside**_

And there he is. Cor. I love him, I love him, I love him. He is just leaning against the gate laughing his groovy laugh with Rollo.

"Gee... Gee? Georgia are you coming?" Jools said. Oops I must have stopped walking.

"Yeah." I blinked a couple times then kept walking.

"Hey Kittykat!" Dave said when I got up to him. Then he pulled me in for a number five right there. I don't care though, its not all awkward like it was with the homo... I mean Masimo. It just feels, right.

After a bit he pulled away and said, "Lets go."

Then he put his arm around me and we started walking. I heard footsteps behind us but its probably just Jas and I'm _ignorez-vousing _her so I'm not stopping.

_**two minutes later**_

After Jas said, "Fine then pretend I'm not even here!" She huffed off so we started talking.

"So, how was your day?" Dave asked.

"It was great, but Slim came back. She had the school clap for our Rom and Jul performance. We were like 'Thank you, thank you. I'll mention you all when I get my Academy Award." It was brilliant."

"Ah."

"Yeah, and then at break I found something out about Po'n'Hunkey."

He looked a bit confused but said, "What is it?"

"They got to number nine."

He got a bit of a fish face. "Jas and Tom? They did number nine?"

I nodded. "Yesterday afternoon, before he left for Hamburger-agogo land. He gave her a love bite right," I pointed to the spot where my knickers start, "here."

"Wow, way to get in there Tom."

I laughed. "Thats not the best thing I found out today though."

"Really? What is better then Jas and Tom getting to number nine?" He said all skeptically.

"Herr Kaymer and Miss Wilson are dating." I said slowly putting emphasis on dating.

Dave started laughing. A lot. "Thats, hahaha, amazing!"

"I know right? Herr Kamyer was even wearing corduroy!"

"I love your school, Gee. Your teachers are the best." For some reason my stomach fluttered when he said love.

I smiled at him. "I guess. Anything happen with you today?"

He scrunched his face a bit then said, "Not really. Just the usual binning of Spotty Norman and Mark."

"Ahhh." I nodded. But really I have no idea what binning is for. What is the point of putting someone in a rubbish bin? I have no clue, boys are _le _mystery.

_**in front of my house**_

The rest of the way here we walked in silence, just enjoying each others company. Dave turned to face me and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. Jelloidness extraordinaire!

"You know Friday is our week-aversary." He said.

I nodded. I don't trust myself to speak right now. I'd probably say something about vole poo, and nobody wants to hear that, except for the vole couple themselves.

"Well, I was thinking we could have our first official date then." He sounds almost nervous. He shouldn't be.

I just smiled and nodded again.

"Do you mind if its at my house though?" He asked.

I shook my head, I am going to risk speaking though. "No, why?"

"I dunno, so it can be just us. With no interruptions...unlike our other dates." Then he raised his eyebrows at me.

I laughed. "Yeah, thats fine."

"Good. You should wear that dress you got in London."

"So its formal?"

"Not exactly, you just look really gorgeous in it." He smiled.

I smiled back and felt my cheeks go vair red. Dave laughed a bit but then we just started looking into each others eyes.

I felt like I was melting, the whole world disappeared and it was just me and him. I wanted to say it, I really did. I was going to but then he leaned in really quickly and kissed me like in London. And if I was melting before, I'm a puddle now.

_**later i don't know how long**_

We pulled away from each other and Dave smiled at me.

"S'laters Kitty." Then he gave me one more little kiss and left. I watched him go all the way down the road.

I went in and Libby ran up to me. She has on a plastic bag with leg holes and is wearing really crap 3D glasses. Why?

"Ginger, I be lost in a free dee word!" Then she ran away again waving her arms going, "Ahhhhhhhh, free dee, ahhhhhhh!" She is truly bonkers, I do love her though.

**Again sorry for not updating! I made myself finish this now because my laptop is being taken away tomorrow, I'm heart broken. I'll try to update as much as possible though. Ooo, and tomorrows my Bday! Soooo excited!**

**With much non-lezzie luuurve,**

**Chaela **


	7. Awkward In Awkward Land

**This is sooo weird. I've never writen a fanfic on my home computer before, but there is a first for everything. And I am NOT going to make you guys wait until the endof summer for another update. So, this one is kinda more of a filler until the next chappie, which is one of my very favorites. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. fanks to all my reveiwers and TheCOMFYchairdundunDUN the newspaper artical is coming, dont worry**

**Awkward Thing In Awkward Land**

_**thursday october 20th**_

_**8:00 a.m.**_

Jas was waiting for me at her gate but I just walked straight past her. I am not going to stop _ignorez-vousing _her without good reason.

"Georgia!" She yelled. Then she ran up so she was walking along side me.

I didn't say anything but started to walk a bit faster.

"Gee! This isn't fair I don't even know what I did!" She waited for a response. Well she is deffo not getting one. Jas sighed. "Come on, talk to me! I'll even let you drone on about Dave." Even though I do really want to tell her about the whole special week-aversary date tomorrow I kept silent. "And, and... you can have all the black midget gems I get this month."

Hmmm... "Okay, I guess I can forgive you."

"Yay!" Then she gave me a huge hug.

"Get off you lezzie!"

"Oops, sorry." She let go of me and we kept walking. "So is there anything with Dave to drone on about?"

"Yes, actually there is. When we got to my house yesterday he said he wanted to have a special week-aversary date at his house tomorrow. Then he said I should wear that dress I got in London, the blue one." Jas nodded her head. "So I asked him if it was like a formal type thingy, but he said he wanted me to wear it because I look really georgous in it. And so now I'm all nervy because I have no idea what we'll be doing and I'm going to tell him I love him."

"Awwww." Jas said. "That is so sweet. You shouldn't be nervous, its Dave. You guys are perfect together."

"Thanks Jas." It didn't really make me any less nervy though.

_**maths**_

This is really pointless. Do I really need to know how many degrees are in a triangle, or circle, or square? I don't think backing dancing or bee keeping requires any stuff like that.

_**break**_

The titches came up to me and started asking me loads of questions all at once. I couldn't understand anything they were saying, just that it was, of corse, about Dave the Laugh.

"Woah girls, slow down. One question at a time." I told them.

"Sorry miss." Ginger titch said. "We just heard that you were going out with Dave the Laugh and we wanted to know if it was true." The other titch started nodding her head like mad.

"Yes, yes I am dating him."

They squeeled, no joke, and started jumping up and down. "That is great! We like you much better then that blonde girl he was going out with before." Then they jumped a bit more and each gave me a hug. What is it with people hugging me today? And then ran off.

Those two are truly insane. I'm so proud.

_**r.e.**_

Miss Wilson is in full dither mode. When we came in Rosie winked at her and said, "Heard about you and Herr Kaymer. Niaace." Miss Wilson spazzed out so much she almost fell off her chair. It was vair amusant.

The reat of the class everyone brought up little sugestive hints about Herr Kaymer. Her bob was going wild. Eventually she said we were all going to meditate, i.e. shut up.

_**4:00 p.m.**_

_**at the gates**_

Rollo, Dave, Dec, and Ed were all waiting for us. They had out a newspaper and were laughing a lot. That must mean its our artical! Yes, yes, and trice yes!

We all ran up to them and Rosie ripped it right from Dec's hands.

_**one seond later**_

We're on the front page! The picture of us is abso-bloody-lutly hillarious. Rollo was licking Jools cheek, Dave and Rosie were wearing their rediculous clothes, and Sven was doing the creepiest smile ever. And under the picture it has all our names and a whole artical on us!

"That is so awesome!" Jools said while laughing.

We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"I can't beleive we made the front page!" Jas said.

We nodded again.

Then all of a sudden Dave wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back away from everyone. He whispered in my ear, "Do you think I looked sexy in that picture."

I laughed then turned around to look at him. "Yes, vair sexy."

He smiled. "Knew it."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on lets go."

_**five minutes later**_

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Dave asked walking backwards infront of me.

"Uh, sure."

"So, whats you favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite movie?" Ugh, I hate this question. I like a lot of movies. Oh I know!

"The Sound of PANTS!"

Dave laughed. "Nice. Um, favorite food thats not a snack."

"Err, spag bol probably."

"I see." Then he did some pretend beardy stroking. "What is your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"I'm a plain chocolate kind of person."

"_Moi aussi._" Then he did the raisy eyebrow thingy. "What about your favorite animal?"

"Oooh, Scottish wildcats. Like Angus." They were so cute when Mum took us to see them at the wild park!

"Err, I'm out of questions. So it'll just be five questions then." Dave said turning back to walk beside me.

"Okay. So now I need to know your favorite color, movie, food, and animal."

"Of corse. Um, green is my favorite color, movie is same as yours food is too, and obiously my favorite animals are camels." Ahh, yes why didn't I guess that.

"Awesome."

And then, like magic, we were infront of my house. That walk went by really quickly.

Dave turned to face me. "So I guess this is goodbye kittykat. I won't walk you home tomorrow, so you can get ready for our date quicker." Then he smiled and gave me a little number five. "S'later."

"S'later." God I love him.

_**7:00 p.m.**_

I have baricated myself in my room since Uncle Eddie is over. This place is already a mad house when he's not here, and when he its like a complete loony bin. And every time they insist on getting drunk and playing Abba, and vair vair loudly at that.

Just as I was getting all cozy with my facemask on and reading my (Mutti's) _Cosmo_ someone knocked on my door. If its Uncle Eddie with one of his insanely crap jokes I will kill him.

"What?"

"Georgia, phone." Mutti said "I think its that sexy Italian boy you were going out with."

WHAT?

I jumped off my bed and shoved my dresser away from the door.

"Masimo?" I asked going into the hall.

"Oh yeah, thats his name. He's on the phone right now." She said.

Oh no, oh no, oh no! I ran downstairs to the phone. "Hello?"

"_Ciao._" Eek! It is Masimo!

"Err, my mum said you wanted to talk to me."

"Ah, _si,_ Miss Georgia. I was looking at the paper and was seeing you in it. And I saw you were with mates and thought, yes that is good. But you seem much happy and with Dave." When he said 'with Dave' he said it like with with Dave, as a couple. Oh man, this is like awkward in awkward land.

"Uh huh."

"When I leave, I thought that be very sad for us. But two days later you are with Dave? I do not understand." Oh no, he sounds really upset.

"Well, I... Um, I, I don't really know what to say, Masimo. Yes, Dave and I are going out and it kinda happened really soon after you left. Its just I really like him, and he was being really nice, and you are in London now so..."

"I see. This hurts for me, but I understand. Are you being happy?" Aww, it sounds almost like he's crying.

"Yeah, I am happy. I'm really sorry." I feel soooo bad. First I have to do this woth Robbie and now Masimo. I draw the line at doing it with Mark B.G. though.

"It is okay. Me, I be fine. I hope for you and for... Dave to be happy." It sounded like he had a hard time saying Dave's name.

"Thank you. I hop you're happy to. And you'll find someone great, any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Yes, thank you. I must go now, I have a gig soon." He still sounds quite sad.

"Okay, bye Masimo."

"Goodbye Georgia."

_**9:30 p.m.**_

In bed. I feel horible, I hate making people upset. What I do for luuurve. I hope Dave is happy, I'm breaking a lot of guy's hearts for him. It is worth it though.

_**two seconds later**_

Oh God, we're having our first official date tomorrow! Plus I only have about an hour to get ready. Ugh, now I'm never going to get to sleep.

_**one second later**_

Stupid Masimo being sad. Stupid first dates. Stupid stalag 14. Stupid scuba diving barbie!

Why does Libby have to leave her toys in my room all the time? Probably if someone came into my room they'd see all the toys and think, 'Wow Georgia still plays with barbies. Hahahaha. That is so embarassing! Hahahaha!'

_**one second later**_

I'm never going to... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**There it is! Now I can't wait to write the next chappie, a lot of Gee/Dave! I'll try to write it as soon as possible but I move around a lot in the summer, so it may take a while. But I will write! And I hope you all have a wonderful summer... wow that sounds stupid.**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


	8. Some Song About Porridge

**Really sorry it took so long to update. This is like one of the first chances I've had to write in a long time. So hope you like it! This chapter is very Gee'Dave :) :D**

**And I would like to dedicate this chapter to lovinIt for inspiring me to finish writing this! Thanks to all my other reveiwers to!**

**ps lovinIt, your request regarding the snogging scale will be answered**

_**disclaimer: all I own is the plot and some characters**_

**Some Song About Porridge**

_**friday october 21st**_

_**7:30 a.m.**_

Woke up from a dream that subba diving barbie and our Lord Sandra grew really big and started terrorizing the town. Everyone was really scared and screaming. Then Jas came up to me and said, "Use the nose!" And then she squeezed my conk (oo-er) and I grew really big (double oo-er). Then I told the giant toys that there was a huge make-up sale in Hamburger-a-gogo land. Lord Sandra turned to scubba diving barbie and said "Let us be off-eth!" And then they skipped off holding hands. Everyone cheered for me and I squeezed my nose and came back to normal size. Dave then ran up to me and said, "That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen. I loved it!" Then he licked my nose.

_**one second later**_

I think there is something really wrong with me.

_**stalag 14**_

I told Rosie about my dream durring assembly. She got her beard out (shocker) and said, "My evaluation of your dream is this, you are scared of Libby's toys attacking you, you hate your nose, and you want Dave to lick you."

"Oo-er." Jools said from beside Rosie.

"I don't want him to lick me." I told them. "Thats just weird."

"Keep telling yourself that, Gee. Keep telling yourself that." Rosie said. Then she turned around and started whispering to Jools.

Whatever, that is WUBBISH I tell you! I don't want Dave to lick me.

_**one second later**_

I think.

_**english**_

Miss Wilson said we are reading _The Invisible Man_ about some dude that makes himself invisible and can't get back to being visible. According to Miss Wilson it is a very good book, but its hard to tell with her. I mean look at her boyfriend. He's nice and all but he really needs to wear longer trousers.

_**ten minutes later**_

While Miss Wilson was droning on about the book Mabs passed me a note.

_Mrs. Laugh,_

_Did you look at where this book is set?_

_lol _

_Luuurve Mabs_

What? I turned my book over and looked at the back, it doesn't say. I looked over at Mabs and mouthed "Where?" She got outa piece of paper and started writing. When she was done she balled it up and tossed it to me.

_Sussex England. Oo-er huh?_

I smiled and nodded at Mabs, its not really that funny. I mean it is a place. Well _lecoq _was too, but thats beside the point.

_**two minuutes later**_

I think I have an idea...

I raised my hands up really high and started waving them around like a mad woman. Miss Wilson looked over at me and sighed. "Yes Georgia?"

"This book is set in Sussex, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, seeing as our last camping trip was such a... um, success, maybe we could go camping there." Actually I think our last camping trip was total WUBBISH but hey ho, its a way to miss a few days of school.

"Oooh, I'd love to see all the wildlife they they have there!" That came from none other then the wise woman of the forest herself.

"Well, um... girls I'm not... er sure. I'll um, think about it and then... er, maybe talk to Miss Simpson." Miss Wilson started dithering around worse than Ellen. And thats saying a lot.

"Maybe the Foxwoods boys could come too!" Jools piped up.

"Um, well. I'm not sure." Miss Wilson said, but Jools had got the whole class going. Everyone was talking and Miss Wilson's bob was out of control.

"Girls, girls, calm down!" She said, "When we finish reading the book, its a possibility. But that'll probably take more than a month, and it'll most likely be quite cold."

Thats when Rosie interupted and said, "Don't you mean nippy noodles Miss?"

_**4:00 p.m.**_

_**end of stalag 14... sadly only for the week**_

My first date with Dave is in an hour and school only just got out! I have gotten most of my makeup done, so when I get home I just have to do my hair and get dressed. And my dress is already picked out because Dave said he wanted me to wear my new one.

I was walking ahead of the ace gang and Rosie said, "Well aren't you in a hurry."

"She has her first date with Dave tonight." Jas told them.

"Ooh, have fun Gee. Inform us if you have any snogging scale updates." Rosie said.

"Yep, will do." I called back to them. Then I started booking it for home.

_**4:57 p.m.**_

Have just finished getting ready, and I am surprisingly on time. My hair is probably a 8 or 9 on the bouncability scale, I've finished my smokey eye makeup, and I have Mum's bag to go with my dress.

So, should I go wait on the wall? Hmmmm, I think I will.

_**on the wall**_

Waiting, waiting, waiting. I hate waiting. I have to much time to think and get all nervy about things like how I am going to pipe up the courage to tell Dave I love him... or if he'll even say it back. Oh god! What if he doesn't love me back and I ruin everything? Crap, I think I'm starting to hyperventilate!

_**two minutes later**_

"Hey Kitt... Oh God, Georgia are you okay?" Dave said.

Oh dang, dang, dang! I was just starting to calm myself down. I can't let him know I just had a huge spaz attack about him possibly not loving me. I mean I shouldn't get so worked up, Dave seems to at least really really like me... So yes, okay. Breath.

I stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine... yeah." I smiled.

"You sure?" He said looking at me like he really cared. "It looked like you were having a spaz attack."

"Uh, no. I'm fine... there was um, a... er, a bee! Yeah, a bee. I just freaked out a bit." Oh that is genious Georgia, genious. Dave just laughed and then looked me over.

"You look even better in that dress then I remember." He said and he looked a bit... mesmerized?

I smiled and said, "You look pretty great yourself." And that was and understatement, he looked phwoar. He was wearing black boy type skinny jeans, a green button-up shirt, a black tie and a black jacket. His hair was slightly spiked, only a bit in the front. It still looked really soft.

"Thanks." He leant down and kissed me really quick. "Ready?"

I nodded then took his hand.

_**dave's house**_

The walk here went by a lot faster then usual. It was just really nice. Dave thought of some more questions to ask me, and I asked all of them back. It turns out we have a lot more in common then I thought we did.

We walked silentlythrough his living room and hall to the kitchen.

"Mmm, Dave, what is that smell?" It was like sauce, and chocolate, and... flowers?

"Which one? There is our dinner, desert, and the general smellingness of my house."

"Well it smells really good." I sniffed the air. "Mmmm." Dave laughed.

"Come on." He took my hand and pulled me into another room. It was light up with twinkle lights like the ones outside. The only other thing in it was a small glass top table with a candel, flowers and two plate set ups.

"Aww, Dave is this all for me?"

"Yep, for my one and only Kittykat." Then he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss. "Here." He pulled out a chair. "Sit, I'll be right back."

Wow. This is so, so romantic. I never knew Dave could be like this. Its making me go slightly jelloid just thinking about it. I sooo love him.

I heard a bit of clashing and banging from the kitchen but then it stoped and Dave came back in with a platter of spagetti. He smiled really big at me.

"You said it was your favorite." He said while moving the candel and flowers over to put the spagetti down.

"Yeah." I nodded. He sat down across from me.

We ate in silence for a little bit, then I desided to bring up my dream. "So, I had a really weird dream last night."

Dave laughed once. "With you I wouldn't expect it to be anything but weird. What was it?"

So then I told him, and he laughed. A lot.

"I licked your... bahaha... your nose?" He managed to choke out.

I laughed a bit to. "Yeah. Rosie said that means I want you to lick me."

Dave calmed down a bit and then just stared at me. "Do you want me to?"

I stopped laughing. "Umm, I.. err. Rosie... uh." But then I stoped because Dave put on a cheeky grin and started leaning in at me.

Then he licked my nose.

"Dave! Wha, what was-" But Dave started laughing again and so I couldn't help laughing to.

_**30 minutes later**_

After our laughing spaz we finished eating and had desert, brownies with chocolate ice cream. Vair Yummy. Dave said he made the brownies himself, "fresh from the box". I told him that doesn't really count.

"So now what?" I asked. We're sitting in his living room now.

"Um I was thinking maybe... uh we err, could." He sounds really nervous to say whatever it is. He got up all of a sudden and walked to the other side of the room to a mantle. He pushed some buttons on a stereoand some music started playing. He came back up to me. "I," He swallowed, "I was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

Awww thats so sweet. I giggled. "Yes, I would love to dance, Dave"

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist.

"Why were you so nervous to ask me to dance?" I asked after the first song finished.

"Well, I thought you would think it was weird." He said looking a little embarrassed.

I giggled again. "Well, I think its really sweet." I reached up and pecked his lips.

_**later**_

We've been dancing for a while now. Some of the songs were slow and some were fast. Dave and I did the twist during every one.

"Okay Kittykay, this is the last song so we are going to really dance." Dave said as another song started.

"What do you mean?"

"Like this." He grabbed my left hand and put his other hand on my back. I figured it out and put my right hand on his shoulder.

I listened for a bittle bit, I think its some song about porridge. But then... I got completely lost. It was like magic, Dave and I were just floating around the room. It was amazing.

And it ened all to soon.

When the song finished Dave and I were just staring at eachother in silence. I felt like I could see right into his soul.

"I love you Georgia." Dave breathed.

A huge smile spread across my face. "I love you to Dave."

Then he leaned down and kissed me, straight to number five. That seems to be all we've been doing lately. I don't like that, I moved my tongue into his mouth. He seemed to really like that. We ended up backing up onto the couch and sitting down, which is good because I've gone completely jelloid. Then Dave shifted so he was on top of me.

He left my mouth and brushed his lips up to my ear. And then he nibbled it! God, this guy is a nibbling God! I went all moany. Dave smiled on my skin and then kissed down to my neck.

"Oh no, it looks like the love bite I gave you is fading. That will not do." He said all huskily and breathless. Then he preceded to give me another love bite.

When he finished he moved back up to my mouth and continued with doing number six. He moved his hand down my neck to the top of my dress and started pulling down the zipper.

"Dave." I said breaking away.

"Don't worry, thats not what I'm doing." He pulled my zipper down a little more and then pulled my dress down to **reveal** my bra. He put his hand on the clasp. "Is this okay?"

I thought about it. Do I want to get to number eight with Dave? Hmm... Yeah, I think I do.

"Mmhm." I nodded.

He smiled and leaned down to give me a quick kiss before preceding to number eight.

_**10:30 p.m.**_

Walking home. After our snogathon we snuggled up on the couch and watched a movie. It suprised me that Dave chose to watch Twilight. He said that he really did like the films.

"Well, it looks like we're at your house." Dave sighed.

"Yeah." I sighed to, I was sad this night was over. Its been perfect.

"I love you." He said for the second time. It sent butterflies through my stomach.

"I love you to." It feels so great to say back to.

He leaned down and snogged me. At first it was just a four, but then we got a bit carried away and it ened up being number six. After a few minutes we pulled apart.

"Bye, Gee."

"Bye, Dave."

_**inside**_

As soon as I got in Mum started talking to me. "So did you have a nice time on your date honey?"

"Yeah, I had a really great time." I said going over to the phone.

"Thats good, so did you guys snog?" Oh no, Mutti's trying to talk to me about snogging again.

"Mum!" I said.

"What?" She smiled, then she eyed my neck and giggled. "I'll go put Libby to bed."

Shirt, she saw my love bite... Well at least she didn't get mad.

I picked up the phone and called Jas.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jas, its Gee."

"Oh hey! How did your date go?" She said all excited.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Ace gang meeting at the park at one. Tell the rest of the gang."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Po. Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone down. Wow, that was I lot eaiser than what I thought it would be.

_**dans ma chambre**_

In bed. Suprisingly alone. No Libby, none of her toys, and no Angus or Gordy. I'm kind of lonely... Oh well, at least I can get a good nights sleep now.

_**five minutes later**_

"Ginger? Can I sweep with you, Ginger?"

I guess I spoke to soon.

**So there you have it. What did you think? Please reveiw and tell me! Oh and the camping thing, do you think they should or shouldn't go?**

_**Luuurve,**_

_**Chaela xxx**_


	9. The Reddest I've Ever Seen

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and favorites! It makes me really happy! The chapter after the next one will be different. You'll see. **

**P.s. The song 'about porridge' (which it is not at all) is Genius Next Door by Regina Spektor. Its really good!**

_**disclaimer: same as usual, I am no Louise Rennison.**_

**The Reddest I've Ever Seen**

_**saturday october 22nd 5:30 a.m.**_

Libby woke up screaming her head off about a half hour ago. It nearly scared me half to death. I almost fell on the floor. Anyways she was screaming because she had a nightmare or something. So me being the wonderful big sister I am tried to comfort her and calm her down. You know saying "It was just a dream."

Well Libby doesn't take to well to that.

She biffed me and started screaming, "NO, BAD BOY!" She hit me again. "THE BAD BAD MANS GOING TO GET US!"

I tried the "It was just a dream" thing again and did the "Shhh" thing. But Libby wouldn't have it.

She did the "Shhh" thing back, and said that we had to hide. And then she dragged me into the closet.

_**one second later**_

So thats where we are now. In the closet. But I think she is asleep now so I can carry her back to the bed.

Erg, Libby is vair heavy for a little toddly folk. I don't know how though, because she looks like a stick thingy. Not literally you fules! I just mean she is vair vair skinny!

_**two minutes later**_

There all nice and snuggly back in bed. Now I can get back to my beuty sleep so I can keep up tip-top appearances.

_**11:34 a.m.**_

Have just woken up. Thats great, now I only have an hour to get ready for the ace gang meeting. That is not enough time at all!

I went downstairs and into the kitchen to get some brekkie. Mum was in there making a sandwich.

"Hey, honey. Did you sleep well? I was going to wake you earlier but you seemed so peaceful." She said in a vair sweet voice.

"Uh, yeah." I eyed her suspiciously. That was way to nice. She wants something.

"Thats good." Mutti smiled then went back to making her sandwich. So that means she is going to string this out.

I poured myself a bowl of corn flakes, sat down at the bar/counter thing and looked at her.

"So," She took a bite out of her sandwich. "you're dating that nice boy. Dave, right?"

I nodded.

"Hes been over to the house a couple times before... Why didn't you date him sooner?"

Oh lord. Here we go. "I don't know, I was with Masimo."

"Yes he was quite gourgous." Oh no, I don't want to discuss the looks of ex boyfriends with her. Its just gross. "But you were going out with him one day and Dave the next. I don't understand."

I was going to say "Maybe I don't want you to understand." But instead for some unknown reason I said, "Well, I guess when Masimo left, I realized I really liked Dave. Like, I may even love him." Dang it.

Mum smiled, shes getting me to talk. "You think you love him?"

So then I told her everything. All about me and Dave's past until last night. I just left out the number eight bit. I did have to explain my love bite though because she saw it.

"Huh," She said when I was finished. "it seems you really might love him... Aww, my little Georgia is all grown up." Then she started to tear up. Great. She came over and gave me a hug, which I was not expecting at all. It was kinda awkward. Then she said, "I want you to bring him over to the house sometime soon, so I can really meet him. Okay?"

Oh no. I am not bringing Dave here. Vatti will scare him away. He is the only member of my loon family Dave hasn't met yet. The only member I don't want him to meet. "Yeah okay, I'll ask him."

WHAT? Why did I say that. Mutti must have some mind control over me this morning to get me to say whatever she wants. Grrr...

"Thank you, sweetie." She smiled then walked off.

Well that was unexpected.

_**12:05 p.m.**_

_**headquarters (aka my room)**_

So after my lovely chat with Mutti I only have a half hour to get ready. I'm going to be late. Jas will kill me.

_**1:10 p.m.**_

_**running to the park**_

Pant pant. Run run. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late... For a very important date! Hahaha, I'm like the rabbit guy in Alice and Wonderland! Anyway I am just getting to the park. I got dressed and did my makeup in record time. Hopfully the gang will understand.

When I got over to them Jas gave me the evils and said, "Georgia you're ten minutes late to your own meeting!"

"I know, I know." I panted. I sat between Jas and Mabs. "Mutti desided to have a chat with me."

"Ooh, thats never good." Jools said from across from me.

I shook my head. "Nope, she even got me to agree to bring Dave over to the house."

Eveyones eyes got big. "Wow." Rosie said.

I nodded.

"So, how was your date with Dave last night?" Jas asked after a few seconds.

I instantly smiled. "It was beyond marvy. We went to his house and he made us spag bol, and we just talked, you know? Then we danced." I giggled. Where did that come from? "The last song we danced to was like magic, like we were floating around and were the only people in the world." I sighed all dreamily.

There were "Awwws." from all around our little circle we formed.

I continued, "After we danced..." I paused to build suspence, "Dave said he loved me!" I squeeled.

"I knew it!" Rosie said.

"We all did." Added Mabs. "It has been quite obvious for the past month or so."

The rest of the gang just giggled.

"So did you like, er say it uh back, or something?" Do I really need to tell you who asked that? Well for the dim ones it was Ellen.

"Yep." There was a few more awws but I kept going. "Then we snogged. Number six and lip nibbling. And he gave me another love bite." I moved my hair behind my shoulder to show them.

"Oo-er" They all said.

"You want to know whats really oo-er worthy?" I asked."After that we got to number eight!"

The whole gang got fish faces.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Soon everyone is going to pass me and Sven!" Rosie complained. "We are having a snogging scale update now!"

"Well I just went. I'm on eight." I said.

"Okay then," Rosie pointed to jas on my left. "You're on nine, right?"

Jas just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay then. Ellen?" Rosie said going to the next person.

Her face got very red. This is going to take a while. "Err, well... um kinda a bit of erm like number err," And really really quietly said, "seven." Then she started giggling, A LOT.

"Woo, so you and Dec are serious then?" Rosie asked.

Ellen just nodded. Thank God.

"So, Jools you're next. And flashing knickers doesn't count as nine." Rosie told her.

Jools went even redder then Ellen did. "Uh, well. Err, we were at the movies the other night and uh. We um, I kinda," Then she got really quitet to. "ave o job."

What? She said it way to fast.

"What?" Rosie asked.

"Igaveolloanob." I still dont understand.

"What? Jools you're not making any sense!" Jas said.

Jools took a deep breath. "IgaveRolloahandjob!"

Oh, hmmm.

"What?" I asked. She needs to be louder.

So then she shouted, "I GAVE ROLLO A HAND JOB!"

"Woo, mate. You never told us that." A familiar voice said. I thinkit was... Ed?

I looked up and saw Ed, Rollo and Dave walking tword us. Then I looked back down at Jools. Her face was the reddest I've ever seen a face get. It was bloody hilarious!

I started laughing and then everyone else, minus Jools and Rollo, did to.

"Shut up!" Jools said still very red faced.

I calmed down a bit then, I mean if it was me in her situation I wouldn't want people laughing. It would be vair embarassing.

"Okay." Jas said only with a few giggles following. "I'm done." Her statement was followed by a bunch of yeahs from everyone else.

Dave walked over and sat down behind me. Then he pulled me into his lap.

"Hey, kittykat." He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Hey."

"So, what were you guys talking about? Sounded like you were being rudey dudey." He smiled his cheeky grin at me.

"No, we weren't being rudey dudey!" I said pretending like I was offended. "We were just discussing where we are on the snogging scale."

"I think thats a bit rudey dudey, Gee."

I rolled my eyes.

"So, did you tell them about us?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. No big details, but the nub and gist of what happened." I smiled and batted my eyelashes at him.

Dave just nodded.

"Okay, now lets get on with the updates." Rosie said taking my attention away from .

"But the guys are here!" Mabs said. I think she only minded because after Rosie she was the only one left.

"So?" Rosie said. "Sven and I are still on number eight." She looked at Mabs. "Your turn."

"Umm, we are on uh... seven." Mabs told us. She just went red like Ellen, but Ed smiled a very cheeky smile.

"Okay then. That concludes the updates. Mabs and Ellen are on seven" Said Rosie. I think she has taken the role of group leader for this discusion. I'm surprised she doesn't have her beard out.

Then Dave added, "That means Ed and Dec are too."

"Thank you for that point Dave." She said. "Then you, Gee, Sven and I are on eight. And Tom, Jas, Rollo and Jools are on nine."

Jools went a bit red again.

"Um, er... where is Dec?" Ellen said in a sad voice.

Rollo answered her (speaking for the first time since he got here). "He wasn't feeling that great. I think he just stayed at his house."

"Oh... um well, I think I should like... go see him." She stood up.

We all said bye and then she left.

"Hmmm, that makes me feel like seeing my viking man." Roro sighed. Then she sprang up. "Pip pip, cheerio!" Then she ran off.

Okay... It wouldn't surprise me if Jas left now.

_**two seconds later**_

"Uh I think I'm going to call Hu-Tom." Yes! I knew it. I'm like Mystic Meg.

So we all said bye to her and then she went off, probably to alert all of Hamburger-agogo land about where the ace gang is on the snogging scale. Probably.

"Now what?" Jools asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

Ed said something really quietly to Mabs. She giggled. What is it with us giggleing lately? We've become a bunch of lovestruck teenagers. I remember when I was first coming into the world of boys. I went to snogging leasons... ugh. Bad memories.

"I guess we're going to go to." Mabs said. "Bye."

So it was just Jools, Rollo, Dave and I... Err.

Then I said something unthinkable. "Do you want to come over to my house Dave? My Mutti really wants to 'formaly' meet you."

Dave smiled. "I would love to 'formaly' meet your family. So will it just be your Mum, or Libby and your Dad too?"

"I think they'll all be there." I said.

Jools laughed then. "Its my turn to say may the pants be with Dave. Georgia's Vatti turns into Il Ministrone whenever a guy is around."

That brought back memories of when Masimo had come to my house to ask my dad if he could take me out. That was horrific.

"I think I'll be fine, Jools. I'm Jack the Biscuit, I am afraid of nothing." Dave said standing us up.

Rollo laughed. "Sure, mate."

"Dave my Vatti really is quite scarey." I told him.

"I will be fine. Now lets go."

**I think I will leave it there. So Dave is going to meet Gee's family 'formaly'. Any idea as to whats going to happen? I bet you'll never guess! So get reveiwing! Tell me what you thought of that chapter. **

**Chaela xxx**


	10. Where Did She Learn That?

**Thank you to all my reveiwers and favoriters. I would name you all but there are so many. You help me keep this going. :D **

Previously:

_I said something unthinkable. "Do you want to come over to my house Dave? My Mutti really wants to 'formaly' meet you."_

_Dave smiled. "I would love to 'formaly' meet your family. So will it just be your Mum, or Libby and your Dad too?"_

_"I think they'll all be there." I said._

_Jools laughed then. "Its my turn to say may the pants be with Dave. Georgia's Vatti turns into Il Ministrone whenever a guy is around."_

_That brought back memories of when Masimo had come to my house to ask my dad if he could take me out. That was horrific._

_"I think I'll be fine, Jools. I'm Jack the Biscuit, I am afraid of nothing." Dave said standing us up._

_Rollo laughed. "Sure, mate."_

_"Dave my Vatti really is quite scarey." I told him._

_"I will be fine. Now lets go." ..._

**Where Did She Learn **_**That?**_

_**saterday october 22nd (still)**_

_**2:00 p.m.**_

_**my house**_

Dave and I are standing by my door. I'm having second thoughts about bringing him here. Maybe I can convince him to leave.

"You know you really don't have to do this." I said.

"Gee you make it sound like some extremely horrible thing to go into your house. I've been here before, you're being a bit rediculous." Dave said, amused at my terror of him going in to my loony bin of a house.

I groaned but opened the door and called out, "Mutti, Vatti, Libbs. I'm back... and I brought Dave with me."

_**five seconds later**_

Libby came running out of the kitchen down the hall to us.

"DAVEEEEYYY!" She yelled and then jumped on my boyfriend. He picked her up.

"Hello to you to Libbs." He said with a smile.

Libby stroked his face and said, "I miss my Davey boy! I lobe you!" Then she leaned in and tried to snog him.

Oh Lord Sandra, I knew this was a bad idea.

"Libby!" I scolded.

Dave laughed and put her down. "You're adorable Libby"

She smiled what she likes to think is a nice smile. But it is actually vair creepy.

"Hey Bibbs, why don't you go find Angus and Gordy?"

"No bad boy! I want stay wib my Davey!" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Libby, he's not yours. He's _my _boyfriend." I told her. Wait, why am I fighting over my boyfriend with my five year old sister? This is rediculous.

"NO! Davey is _mine!_" She growled. "I spank your fanny!"

My jaw dropped. What did she just say? I looked over at Dave. His expression was vair shocked.

The mad toddler glared at me and then smacked my bum. Wait, what?

"Bum, bum, arse, arse, fanny, fanny!" Libby yelled smacking me again.

"That is a noddy word Libby! Stop it!" I told her when I found my voice again.

"NO!" She screamed. "Bum, fanny, fanny, arsey, arse!" Then she stuck her tounge out at me and ran off.

Bloody bell. I looked at Dave again and he started laughing. A LOT.

"Where-" He choked out between laughs, "did she... learn... _that?"_

I sighed. "When we went to Hamburger-a-gogo land me Jas and Libby went to get some ice cream and some older couple started talking to us. The woman told her that in the United States they call your "derriere" your "fanny". Guess she didn't forget that..."

He laughed a little more. "You see, this is why I love your family."

I rolled my eyes. Well it is good he likes my family. I should've expected that, he's a loon too.

_**5:30 p.m.**_

Suprisingly, this isn't a total disaster. Its kind of... fun. Mutti and Vatti are being vair nice. But not all weird like when Masimo came over. And Libbs, she really "laaikes" Dave. A LOT. She has sat in his lap almost all night.

The kittykats aren't even trying play the attack leg game under the table. Just sitting staring at us, well one of Gordy's eyes is looking over at the hall. Still. They are being vair well behaved.

We are eating dinner at the table because Mum actually made us dinner, and she didn't burn it. Its good too, she just made chicken and chips. I was vair surprised. When she saw Dave was here, well it was like when Jas talks about voles and her rambles and nature... and Tom. Yeah, she was _that_ happy. So she said she would make us all a nice dinner.

Dave laughed when he saw that chicken and chips were her idea of a "nice dinner". I just told him that in this house, its like lobster.

_**one second later**_

The phone is ringing.

"I'll get it!" I said. Dad was starting to talk about Uncle Eddie and his "job". I am not ready to have Dave here about that. He'd probably laugh... but I don't want him getting any ideas. No, I definatly don't want that.

"Hurry up then. Its rude to leave the dinner table." Mum said shaking her fork at me.

I rolled my eyes, since when does she know about manners. I grabbed Dave and went into the hall to the phone.

"Why am I coming?" Dave asked.

"Because." I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Gee, its Robbie." Oh umm...

"Hey Robbie." I said. "Uh, hows London?"

Dave raised an eyebrow at me.

"Its great. We had our first gig here last week. It was amazing... I think it was you were in town. You beet us for a newspaper spot." He laughed a little. That laugh I used to think was so gorgey.

"You saw that? Yeah, sorry. Our funosity beet your musicosity." I think that was the first time I said something that didn't make sence on purppose to Robbie, and I don't even care.

He laughed more. "Oh I miss you Georgia. You are the maddest girl I've ever known." Oh no, this could lead to some dangerous places. I need to change the subject. Err...

"Fanks. Um so, er. Like do you umm-"

Dave laughed really quietly and mouthed "Ellen" to me. I mouthed "Shut up" back to him.

"Uh, do you have any new friends?" There, good question Georgia.

"Yeah actually. Our neighbors showed us around, we're all mates now."

"Thats good, what are their names?"

"Um, Ricky, Demitri, Anna, Jake, Leah, Kate... Jenny." Oooh, his vocie sounded all smiley on the last name.

"Who's Jenny?"

"Uh, um she is, well I've gotten to know her most out of everyone."

"Sounds like you like her." I smiled. This is good, vair good. Now Robbie will move on.

"Well kind of. She's really nice and pretty. She loves our music and is funny too. Mmm, yeah. I do."

"That is awesome! She sounds great, I told you you'd find someone."

"Yeah, you did." The smile in his voice faded a bit.

"Well, good luck with her. Um, any other reason you called?"

"Just checking in. Making sure Dave is being good to you."

I looked over at Dave and smiled. He smiled back really big. "Yeah he is. Everythings great."

"Thats good. So I guess thats it then."

"It was vair great talking to you. Keep me updated with Jenny."

"Yeah I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So Robbie's calling?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when we were talking that day I told him he could call me whenever..." I looked at him a bit sheepishly. And I do not mean I looked at him like a sheep, that would be bonkers. Much more bonkers then I am usually. "You're not mad are you?"

"What?" He sounded shocked. "Of course not. Why would I be? Just curious."

"Oh." I smiled. Thats a little embarrassing, Dave would never be mad at me for something like that.

He smiled back, leaned in and brushed his lips on mine. Then he put his hand on the side of my face and looked at me for a while. "You know, I really do love you. A lot... so much." He breathed, quiet so Mutti and Vatti wouldn't hear.

Thats the third time he's said it and yet my reaction to this one was so much bigger than the others. I felt warm and fuzzy, I had butterflies and waves crashing, fireworks going off. And all of this was from words, he didn't even have to really snog me.

"I really really love you too, Dave." Then I threw my arms around him to snog him, but then stoped myself and gave him just a deep but short-ish kiss. Ugh, why do Mum and Dad have to be so close? I just really want to snog Dave's face off.

"Okay Gee," He pulled back. "you're parents are in the other room. They like me, and I'd like to keep it that way."

I nodded. "We should probably go back in there."

"And so we will." Then he stuck his arm out to me and said, "Shall we?"

I smiled and linked my arm with his.

_**7:06 p.m.**_

_**outside avec dave**_

The rest of the night went just as well as the first part. Except I was just a bit happier, if thats even possible. I didn't even mind that we played some game called Compatibitly that looked like it was older then me. And again, I had fun. I guess there isn't a way not to have fun when Dave the Laugh is around. I think he brings out the best in my elderly loons.

Wow, life is soooo good right now.

"Thanks for bringing me over here tonight Gee. It was fun, you're 'rents aren't as bad as you put them out to be. Although your mum did seem to be staring at me quite a bit." Dave said with his cheeky smile. "Not that I minded."

Ewwww, ewww. Ewwww! "Dave!" I yelled, "You don't still fancy my mum, do you?"

He laughed at my reaction. "No." He said between laughs. It didn't sound very convincing.

I gave him a look. "That is disgusting Dave."

"I don't!" He insisted as he finished laughing. "Did you forget already that I love you?"

I giggled. Oh my god mouth! Stop giggling! "No."

"Good." Then he leaned down about halfway to my face, lips puckered, and then just stopped.

What fresh bell?

_**ten seconds later**_

Erm... He is still doing it. This is a little awkward.

"Um, Dave. What in the name of PANTS are you doing?"

"Mime ating nor a nog." He said, lips all puckered still.

"Err..." This is like at that one gig where the titches wanted to do their tribute to him and he thought he couldn't talk to me. Vair confusing.

He kind of puffed then put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my head up.

_**one second later**_

Ohhhhhhh. He wants me to snog him. Okay. That I can do.

I leaned up the rest of the way and pressed my lips to his. We did number five with a hint of six.

_**30 seconds later**_

And nib libbling.

_**2 minutes later**_

I pulled back and smiled. "Goodnight Dave."

"Night Kittykat." He turned and started walking.

"I love you." I called after him.

He looked back at me and winked. "I knew you couldn't resist my magnetic horn and biscuitosity." Then he kept walking. The nerve of him, but I guess he is right. Dang.

I went inside. I went striaght for the stairs but then Vatti called me into the front room.

"What?" I asked in the doorway.

"We just wanted to tell you that we think Dave is a very good lad. We approve, you guys look happy together." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled. He is being so great. This won't last long.

_**11:46 p.m.**_

_**sleeping... or well WAS sleeping**_

"GET THAT BLOODY CAT OUT OF HERE!" Vatti yelled vair vair loudly. I knew it wouldn't last long.

**RIP all the people who died on this date 9 years ago. Terrorism sucks... Anyway, I know this story hasn't had any aggers yet. Its just I think Gee and Dave should be able to just **_**be together**_. **They are always ripped apart as soon as they get together. I don't really want to do that. Their will be aggers but later, maybe in five or more chapters. There will kind of be more after that too... I just want this to be a happy story right now. (:**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


	11. It Was Just Horrific

**Hello every one! I got my laptop back so updates should be much more regular. I am also really excited to write the next chapters after this because they are just bigger things, then we get into some deep stuff! Some actual aggers. So enjoy my long fluff while it lasts.**

**It Was Just Horrific**

_**tuesday december, 21**_

_**7:00 p.m.**_

Well...its been a while. Oops. Quite a bit has happened since um, uh October 22nd. Dave and I are still together, we've had little fights but we always work it out before the day is even over. Tom came back and Jas went back to being wise woman of the forest again. The rest of the gang are still with their horn partners _aussi._ Well, Mabs and Ed almost split, and that was just _one_ of the fiascoes that happened during our epic camping trip to Sexton.

Hmm, I might as well tell you what happened there. Because I love you all, but in a strictly non-lezzie way.

_flashback:_

_**friday november, 25**_

_**5:42 p.m.**_

Have just finished eating some incredibly crap camp food. It was even worse when some of the Foxwoods boys (yes they came!) started pretending the sausages were trouser-snakes.

Us girls thought it was great that they were coming, but get this. We had to come on separate buses, any partnering must be with the same gender, and we have to go to our separate tents on separate sides of the field at 8 o'clock! How sad and naff is that?

Our "chaperones" are hypocrites though. Herr Kaymer and Miss Wilson are sharing a tent! It is so unfair. They cuddle up and hold hands and it is disgusting! Like teacher porn.

But the aces and barmy's have a plan of course. We all are going to sneak into the woods to hang out for a couple hours (but not Jas and Rosie because their boyfriends aren't here and they said they would be goosegogs extraordinair). Brilliant, eh? All we have to do is sneaky sneak past the love birds.

Easy peasy.

_**five minutes later**_

_**hiding in a bush**_

It was all working out great until Ed bumped Mabs and she almost fell into a tent. Miss Wilson got all scared and was like "Oh Rudi (I know it is really his name, I was right!), I think I heard a wild animal! Go look over by the woods!"

Immediately we all jumped into the nearest bush, but we didn't all fit so Elle and Dec went into the one behind us. Dave somehow managed to jump in just so his head was squashed into my nungas. So you can imagine just how vair comfortable this is. And by that I mean its not. At all.

When Herr Kaymer got over to us he started poking around muttering things in German. He looked in the tent and then came out but must've tripped on a rock or bade of grass or something because the next thing we knew he was face first on the ground.

It was bloody hilarious! I had to bite my tongue, purse my lips, _and_ put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. I still sputtered a bit, but it wasn't loud enough to notice.

Then Ed let out a laugh. It was loud too. Now Rudi is going to catch us and it'll be all his fault.

_**five seconds later**_

Thankfully the twitchy German one was having such a nervy spaz and f.t. that he didn't notice and just went twitching off back to his girlfriend.

_**one minute later**_

Safely in the woods far enough away to not be heard. We all started laughing. A lot. Well, at least that is what I thought, but actually someone was shouting. I quieted down and looked for the shouter.

It was Mabs. She was yelling at Ed and pushing him a little. He looked surprised and then angry. Oh no. This will not be good.

"I can't believe you Edward! All you ever do is joke around, you know sometimes you have to be serious! You almost got us caught back there! GOD." Mabs must be serious, she used his full name. That is like me calling Dave the Laugh, David.

"Yeah, but we didn't get caught did we, Mabsy?" Ed said in a mocking type voice.

"Hey, hey!" Dec stepped in. "Simmer down you guys."

"Get out of this Dec!" They both yelled.

"Geesh, okay then." He looked quite offended. "Come on Elle. Lets go somewhere, where its actually reasonably quiet." He took her hand and went off deeper in the woods.

"That sounds like a good idea." Dave said. Then he left, so of course I followed him. Jools and Rollo did too, so it was like a train thingy. Leaving the fighters to themselves.

They started back up again as soon as we passed a couple of trees. And it was worse then before. Looks like we'll have to deal with some heartbreakosity tonight.

_**five minutes later**_

Dave and I found a sort of stream thing and sat by it. Much like our last camping trip.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Dave said resting his head on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked lacing our fingers.

"The last camping trip when you fell in the river and then we snogged and I told you that I love you." He blinked his eyelashes on my neck a few times.

"I was thinking the same thing." I smiled. Our brains are so in tune. It is like we can just look at each other and have a conversation. Its vair groovy.

"I think we should do that again." Dave sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"Um, I am not falling into that stream _David." _He cringed when I said that. "Last time I hurt my botty a lot and my knickers got all wet! That is not fun."

"I didn't mean that Sex Kitty. What do you take me for? I would never want you to get hurt...but wet knickers. That sounds nice." Then he winked at me.

The cheeky minx! That was sooooo rudy dudey! I told him that. "You are so rudy dudey Dave!"

"Yes, but I am the Vatti so it is okay." He smiled and stroked my face. "I love you Gee Gee."

I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Ah, come on. I know you luurve me too! And you know what you should do when you are in love with a biscuit like me?" He stood up and started grinning a lot. I'm getting a bit scared.

"What?"

"You yell it to the fish and birds and voles, Kittykat!" He ran over to a rock and climbed on top of it. What is he doing? I walked over to him

"What in the name of PANTS are you doing Dave?"

"What you should do." He smiled at me some more and then yelled vair vair loudly, "I DAVE LAUGHERY, AM COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY IN LOVE WITH GEORGIA LILY NICOLSON! SHE IS THE MOST GORGEOUS CREATURE ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH! I WANT TO SNOG HER FOREVER AND A DAY AND A HALF!" Then he jumped down and said, "Your turn."

Uh...

_**ten seconds later **_

On the rock proclaiming my love for Dave my laughy man.

"I GEORGIA NICOLSON, AM HEAD OVER PANTS IN LOVE WITH DAVID PAUL LAUGHERY! HE IS THE SEXIEST THING ON LEGS AND I WANT TO EAT HIS SHIRT! I WOULD DIE IF I COULDN'T SPEND FOREVER AND A DAY AND A HALF WITH HIM!" I looked down and he was grinning at me. I smiled back. I jumped down and Dave caught me in his arms.

"Thank you." He said.

"And thank you." I said.

"Forever and a day and a half starts now." Dave said and then he snogged me quite hard. Phowr.

_**7:00 p.m.**_

Back at the camp. Mabs is crying, she said that she told Ed that he was a stupid prat and that she couldn't believe she is his horn partner. So he said that he wouldn't be her horn partner then. She didn't really mean it though, because now she thinks she loves him. I can't remember the last time I saw someone so sad...maybe when I thought Angus died. Yes, she is that upset.

"Maybe you should just go tell him that you didn't mean it." Jools said putting an arm around her. "He really likes you, Rollo told me he said he thinks he loves you. So if you tell him that you do, then he probably will say it too."

Mabs blinked at her a few times. "You..sniff... think so...sniff sniff?"

"I know so." The rest of the ace gang all nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay I will."

"Wait!" Rosie said jumping up. "Maybe you should fix your makeup first."

"Oh err, yeah. I don't want to be all red faced." Mabs sat back down again.

_**ten minutes later**_

Mabs left to go talk to Ed. I do hope they can work it out because things are so perfect now what with all of the aces and barmys dating. Things would be so awkward if they split. Same with all of us... Its kinda like we're our own little family.

Speaking of the barmys, the three left over have been forced to come to our tent whilst Mabs and Ed "talk." Dec has decided to go all girly and gossip with Jas, Ro Ro, and Ellen. I think he is a really great boyfriend, sitting with his arm around Ellen, smiling at her dithering. I'm so glad she found him, the best part was I didn't have to feel bad about asking Dave to be my..._girlfriend._

_**fifteen seconds later**_

"I have a great idea!" Rollo said all of a sudden. Hmmm, not to sure if an idea of Rollo's would be called "great."

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"We should go snoop on the fools in love!"

"Mabs and Ed?" I asked. I mean they're aren't many people worth snooping on here.

"No, _Sex Kitty._ Your crazy teachers." Oh, now Rollo is just taunting me.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun!" Jools said. I have a feeling she would say anything Rollo suggested was "fun." Even if it was to go and find some cuckoo spit.

"Huh, well it is something to do." Dave said. "I'm in."

So guess what I will be doing.

Yep, snooping. I wanted to anyway, it isn't like I just go anywhere Dave does. I have much more pridenosity then that.

_**outside the "teacher tent"**_

Jools, Rollo, Dave, and I have sat behind the tent so our shadows won't show up. Our plan is to stay here for about a half hour to see if they do anything exciting. Which I highly doubt.

Dave and Rollo think they will start snogging. I really hope they are wrong.

_**five minutes later**_

They were right. There are a whole bunch of slurpy and moany and groany noises coming from the tent. It is so gross. Like grossness personified.

The even worse part is that they are also saying, "Oh, Rudi!" and "Oh, Emma!" Yuck, yuck, yuck, YUCK!

Something just hit the side of the tent. Oh no. Now...now they, are, are...shedding, clothes! EWWWW!

More stuff hit the tent wall and there was more noise. Then something I will need to go to therapy for the rest of my life about: Miss Wilson started going, "Oh, Rudi! Ah, yes. YES!" And there was more grunting and rustling about. Then they did the yes thing at the same time for a long time. After that there was just some panting.

Oh my Lord Sandra! We have just heard Miss Wilson and Herr Kaymer getting to number ten! Eww, ew, erlack! Yuck, yuck and trice yuck! That is like the ultimate teacher porn. It was just horrific.

I looked over at the others. Jools looked just as horrified as I felt, and the guys looked _very_ amused. I'm surprised they're not laughing... Well, this is not a laughing matter. This is a puking matter.

I sat there in shock for a bit and then just stood up and started walking back to the tent. I heard more footsteps behind me. So I guess that they had had their fill of _that_ too. But as soon as we got about a hundred feet away Dave and Rollo started laughing like loons.

I kept on walking and just sat when I got back in the tent. Jools did too. I cannot speak that is how traumatized I am. I shall be scarred for life.

_**two minutes later**_

Dave and Rollo came back in our tent _avec_ Mabs and Ed, who were all snuggled up (guess they made up then).

Then Rollo said, "I think Miss Wilson may love the Koch family!" And then Ed, Mabs, Dave, and him all started laughing.

_**two seconds later**_

Jools and I have started smiling at each other, I'm also sputtering a bit.

I lost it when Dec said, "What 'Koch' is Miss Wilson loving?"

_end flash back_

I told you that our camping trip was epic. I still can't look at either one of them without their "Family Koch Time" as it came to be known, creeping into my mind. Ugh.

So what else has happened. Oh yes! How could I forget _that_?

My sixteenth birthday! It was amazing. I had a vair coolio party with a bunch of people and Sven was the DJ. I got new clothes and Jas even got me an iPod nano! It is purple and has "To Gee, my bestest pal forever and ever. I love you!-Jas" I was so thankful that I didn't even cal her a lezzie for putting 'I love you' on it.

Dave got me a really pretty charm bracelet. There is a kittykat, a :P face, and the word SNOG on it for charms. I love it. A LOT. I only take it off to go to bed or to shower. It is vair special.

The day after my birthday, I realized that it was made of white gold. I thought that was absurd so I went to tell Dave to take it back. Thats the day Dave and I became like, 76% closer.

_flashback:_

_**thursday november, 10 **_

_**4:10 p.m.**_

Walking with Dave and Rosie. I'm going to Dave's so I can make him take the bracelet back. I mean white gold? That is crazy. It must've taken all off his money!

"So what are you groovers doing?" The Viking one asked.

"Just hanging out at Dave's." I smiled. Even though I am a bit mad at him I still can't not be happy at the thought of spending time with him. Wait, thats not right, is it? Oh I don't know and I don't care.

"Thats cool. I think I must be off though. I heard some shouting and yodeling from the woods. That means Sven's calling." Then she ginned her mad Rosie grin and ran off. She and her bo are deffo the weirdest people in town.

_**two minutes later**_

"So Kittykat, was there any particular reason you wanted to come over?" As we went through his gate.

"Err, well, yeah there was." I sighed then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house and up the stairs to his room.

"You wanted bed snogging?" Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

"No." I said irritated. "Not everything is about snogging Dave. I want to talk to about this." I pointed to the ludicrous thing on my wrist.

"What about it? I thought you loved it?" He looks confused, like he doesn't know that buying someone gold jewelry is insane.

"I do, its just... Is it white gold?" He looks even more confused now.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because Dave! You don't have to spend all of your money on me! Or your Mum's! Since she is the only one who makes money. I don't want to be some debt causer!" My words came out with an edge. Not yelling, but close.

Dave gave a small halfhearted smile. "Gee, you didn't cause us any debt. We have money, don't worry about _that._"

Huh?

"What do you mean? Is your dad a millionaire that pays loads of child support or something?" That is the only logical thing I could think of. I know Dave doesn't have a job and that Grace doesn't make _that _much.

"Well, you've got half of it Gee." Dave sighed. "My dad was a millionaire, a secret one though."

What? Thats even more confusing. I told him that. "Dave you're just making me more confused."

"Haven't you ever wondered why you've never met my dad or hear me talk about him?" Actually I haven't even thought about why that is.

"Well, not really. Still why is that?"

"I don't tell this to a whole lot of people Kittykat but..." Dave's face grew serious, vair unlaughish. Looks like I've hit a sensitive subject. "About five years ago on my birthday, my eleventh birthday, my family was all together. Mum, Dad, Jane, and I. I had got my first footie ball and I loved it so much that I played with it all that day and the next. Jane, Dad, and I were playing and then Jane kicked it really hard onto a spike or something and it ripped.

"I got really sad and so Dad said he would go get me a new one. I convinced him to do it right then." Dave took a really deep breath. He sounded sad really sad. This cannot be going somewhere good. "That, that was the last time that I ever saw him. It had been a couple hours since he had left and Mum started to get really worried. Then she got a phone call and told me and Jane to go upstairs. We did but stayed on the stairs to hear what was going on. We heard some 'Oh my's' and then crying.

I knew right then that something had happened to Dad. Something bad. So I went down stairs and saw Mutti was really crying. I went over and demanded to know what was wrong. I already knew though." Dave sniffed and I noticed his eyes were starting to water, then I felt mine start to. "She couldn't talk wouldn't tell me. Just kept crying. Then there were a lot of police officers and insurance people at our house.

"They told Jane and I that he had...he." Dave stopped and wiped at his eyes. My tears started to fall over then. His voice grew bitter. "They told us a bloody drunk had been driving on the wrong side of the road and, and hit him. Head on. Killed him instantly, and the drunk dude, he lived. What kind of justice is that? He just had to go to jail for a few years, but he deserved life." He stopped and shook his head and then his voice was sad again.

"The officers found the footie ball in the car and gave it to me. It was slightly singed but it didn't matter because I would never use it. It is the only thing I have to hold on to him with." Dave rubbed his eyes again. "A couple weeks later we found out that Dad had a secret savings account that had millions in it. He also had a secret will made out for it and he said to just give it to Mum, Jane, and I. So since then, we've been 'rich' but we don't go all out with it. I never let it really depress me because I knew that he wouldn't want that. Thats why I'm such a laugh, its for him. What happened made me who I am.

"Hmmm..." Dave sighed shakily. Then he stood up and went over to his closet and started looking for something.

I wiped my eyes, I shouldn't be crying. I should be comforting Dave. I can't believe that happened to him, those things shouldn't happen to good people like the Laugherys. I understand why Dave sounded so mad when he was talking about the drunk guy who hit his dad. _He_ is the one who should've died.

Dave came back then and he had two footie balls with him. One looked new and the other used but not old. "These are the footie balls. See the rip on this one and singe on this one?" He showed me the different spots on each ball where it was damaged. "I haven't looked at these in forever." Dave frowned. "Your the first person that I've _ever_ showed these to." He looked into my eyes and I saw that tears were going to spill out of his any second.

"Oh, Dave." I threw my arms around him and he buried his face in shoulder and started to cry. I just held him and cried a bit too. Occasionally I said stuff like, "I'm so sorry." And I also did say, "I love you so much." I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I knew that it was really good for us. I felt like I knew Dave on a much deeper level and that he had shared a huge part of himself with me. Now we have both seen each other be weak, and we both know we can help the other get strong again.

Dave's tears started to slow down and then stop all together. He hugged me really tightly for a minute then let go and looked at me. "I'm not sure if I should say sorry or thank you."

"You don't need to be sorry. Its okay...thats a really, really hard thing to go through. I don't care if you cry, it shows me you're a strong person, and I want you to be happy." I said with a little smile. "If you ever need anyone to cry to, don't be scared to come to your girlfriend. I like it."

He smiled back at me. "I really love you, Gee." My heart jumped as it aways does when he says that.

"I love you too, more and more all the time." Woo, that sounds cheesy. Well, I'm just a bit of a cheese ball when it comes to luurve.

Dave laughed a little and then leaned in and snogged me, number five.

_**thirty seconds later**_

Number six.

_**five seconds later**_

And a quarter, lip nibbling. Mmmmm.

_**ten minutes later**_

Also some number eight.

_end flashback_

See what I mean? That was a HUGE leap in our relationship. I understand Dave so much more now and he feels more comfortable with the sad stuff around me.

Nothing else that big happened, except that Elvis is officially retired. There was a going away party for him and the gang reminisced all our favorite memories of him. I even went up and made a mini speech saying that he was a great laugh and thanks for letting me use his wheelbarrow last year. I almost cried a little. I will miss all the comedy opportunities he provided.

Otherwise school has gone as well as it normally does. I got all As and Bs last term. M and V were vair happy with me and said they would get me an extra special chrimbo prezzie. I think I might try to get these kind of grades more often then.

It is winter hols right now and guess what? IT SNOWED! So now there will be snow for Christmas! It is supposed to snow almost all week in little flurries, so it is basically perfect weather.

I'm meeting Dave's sister tomorrow, I am vair excited. From what Grace and Dave have told me she sounds really cool. I'm also meeting some of his other family on Christmas, and he will be meeting mine. And by that I mean even Uncle Eddie, Cousin James, Granddad, and his knitted bride Masie.

All in all vair excited for the next couple weeks until Stalag 14 starts back up. I fink this will be one of the best Christmas' ever, its even Gordy's first birthday!

All I can think of is that song, "What a Wonderful World." Yes, it is a vair, vair wonderful world.

**Okay so a pretty fluffy ending... But this did have some aggers in it. It did. I am hoping to get the next chapter up soon because it is October and October is a wonderful month. I stayed up all night last night for a sleepover and am writing this as she is sleeping, so I haven't slept since... 6:00 a.m. yesterday, that is 28 hours! Woo, I think thats the longest I've ever gone. So get reviewing for my hard work! I put of sleep for you! :P**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


	12. Vair Unormal

**This story has 50 reviews! YES! I would like to say thank you soooooo so much to all of my reviewers from the last chappie! (aka: hilaryemma45, DevineOne, Dave'n'GeeforEVA, Caitmebob, issiebee, TheCOMFYchairDunDunDUN, Tahliiiaaa, and I-AIN'T-GONNA-TELL-YOU-MY-NAME****) You guys are amazing, your reviews make me feel vair good. I love you all!**

**Oh and also disclaimer: I do not own the Georgia Nicolson series, just this plot and some characters.**

**Vair Unnormal**

_**wednesday december, 22**_

_**10:00 a.m.**_

Woke up to Libby putting jam on my face. I kid you not. When I asked her what she was doing she hit me and said, "Shhh Ginger, I make you face niaace and softy smooth." She then put another large blob of it on my nose.

I tried to tell her no but then the jam went up my nose and I started having a sneezing fit. Ewwww, it just splattered all over my blanket.

"Libby!" I yelled. "Do not _ever_ do that again!" I ran my hand over my face to try and get some of it off.

Libby just looked at me for a bit then got that look you get right before you cry. "I'm sorry Ginger!" She yelled back. "I just try to be nice!" Then she threw the jam jar on the floor and ran out crying. Bloody bell.

"Libby!" I called as I ran out after her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you!"

She turned around, put her hands on her hips and said, "Yes you did!" She spit at me and then ran off yelling, "MUMMMMY! MUMMY GINGER YELL AT ME!"

Oh my gosh! Little sisters are so annoying! I barely even yell and she runs off crying to Mum. She is the one who got jam up my nose.

_**ten minutes later**_

_**in the kitchen**_

I washed all of the jam off my face before I came to defend myself. Maybe I shouldn't have, it would've helped my argument. But anyway when I came in Libby was glaring at me and Mum raised her eyebrow.

"Did you yell at your poor, sweet, little sister?" She asked.

"She put jam all over my face and it went up my nose and I had a sneezing fit and it went all over my bed and I had just only woken up!" I crammed all of it into one sentence. It makes my side seem better.

"Bibbsy was just trying to do something nice for you! She didn't know that it would do that. You shouldn't yell at little girls, they have delicate souls." What? Delicate souls? I have a delicate soul too! One that doesn't want jam all over it!

"My soul is delicate too! And it didn't like waking up to jam all over it!" Libby cannot get away with this. No, no _non et, mais non!_

"No, Georgia. You had no right to yell. Tell Libby you are sorry then go clean up the jam." Mutti said all mum-like. Since when did she start taking her duties seriously?

"Wha-" I started to say but Mum cut me off.

"Go clean it up!" She half yelled.

"UGH! This is _so_ unfair!" I glared at her and Libby then stomped off to get cleaning spray and paper towels. I swear I heard Libby go 'haha.'

_**11:35 a.m.**_

I managed to clean up my floor, put my bedding in the wash, get showered, _and_ put on makeup and do my hair in an hour and a half. I am truly amazing. I had to do it all this fast anyway because I must be at Dave's by half past noon. So I have a little more then thirty minutes to get dressed.

I deffo have enough time.

_**twenty-eight minutes later**_

I have _nothing_ to wear! Ugh. I have to find something that will impress Dave's sister. She is an art student in Italy so she is probably wayyy fashionable, and I will look like Miss Wilson compared to her.

Well, maybe not that bad but still.

_**three minutes later**_

I have found the perfect thing to wear! Now Jane will think I'm double cool with knobs on! Yessssss!

It is a really pretty white top with light gold and gray design on it, with a gray cardi to go with. I paired it with some dark skinnies and grey knit boots, for that _je ne said quoi._ I look vair coolio and sophis.

Now I just have to put on my coat and grab my bag (it really is mine) and I can be on my way. Good, I'm on time. I think.

_**12:10 p.m. **_

_**out the door**_

Well, at least I think its p.m. yeah, it is right? Oh I don't know and just don't care. The good thing is I have twenty minutes to walk to the house of Laugh. The perfect amount of time so I can walk and not get all red faced.

Though I'm not quite sure why it takes me that long to walk it. Its only a few streets away from my house. Maybe I just walk v. slowly.

_**12:22 p.m.**_

_**outside dave's house**_

I got here much faster then expected because it started snowing. It was vair nippy noodles so I started fast-walking.

And then running. All the way to the big white house with even more lights on it then usual. It is very bright, makes the house look rainbow colored.

I smiled and walked up the path right into the house. I didn't even bother knocking, the last time I did Grace told me that I don't have to because this is like my second home and I'm always welcome and so I don't need to bother.

The first thing I did was take a deep breath and sigh. The house is all warmy warm and it smells vair good. Like someone is baking. I really do love it here.

I took my coat and boots off then Grace called out to me, "Hey Georgia!"

"Hi! Er, where is-" Grace walked down the hall from the kitchen with a smile and cut me off.

"I sent him out to get some stuff for me, he should be back soon. Why don't you just go into the sun room with Jane."

Thats when another person came down the hall. Not that I'm on the turn or anything but she is bloody gorgeous! She is tall and skinny and her hair is really dark brown, long and slightly curly. She has fringe too, but it looks really good i.e. not like Jas'. She has a few freckles and pale skin but pink cheeks. And her eyes, just like Dave and Grace's, are that breathtaking green color. Her clothes complete her gorgeousness, she is wearing a skirt with little purple, beige, and pink flowers all over it that comes up to her mid waist. Tucked into that is a loose beige shirt with a small loop like hole at the top. She also has on tan tights.

"Hi, I'm Jane." She said, her voice was all light and tinkly.

"Hey." I waved and then pointed at myself. "Georgia."

"I know." She said. "It is great to finally meet you."

"You too." I said nodding. "So, Dave talks with you about me a lot?"

Jane laughed. "You have no idea! He whined to me about you for months. I was so glad when you finally asked him to be your _girlfriend_." She laughed again.

I opened my mouth to object that but she talked first.

"I know. I'm just teasing you." She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I need to show you something before he gets here." Then she dragged me into the sun room and pushed me onto the couch.

When Grace doesn't use the room for yoga it is like a second living room. There is a big white couch, a white chair, a small coffee table, and t.v. It is one of my fav rooms in the house.

"Have you ever seen any of our home videos?" Jane asked me while she pawed through a box of tapes.

"No, actually, I haven't." I leaned forward. Home videos, interesting.

"Really? Huh. Well, you are now." She looked through the tapes a little more and then she pulled one out. "Ah ha!" She smiled evilly. "_This_ one is perfect."

Jane popped it in, turned on the t.v., grabbed the remote, and came over and sat beside me. "You will _love_ this."

_**five minutes later**_

Jane was right, this is so hilarious! Dave is about five or six and he is so cute! He is in his room, that was filled with toy cars and dinosaurs, and is dancing around to some music. At first it was ad hoc dancing, but then he noticed the camera and stopped. Grace told him to keep going so he smiled (he was missing a front tooth) and said, 'Otay!'

So he started bouncing up and down slowly and he had his hands and arms like he was running. Then he moved his arms like a train type thingy. The whole time he was trying really hard not to laugh. After a bit he started singing along with the song and swishing his head back and forth, along with his hands and hips. He must have gotten really hyped from that because at the end he did ad hoc head banging and jumping. It was really, really cute and vair, vair funny. It made me and Jane laugh. A LOT.

When that part ended I looked over at Jane and said, "That was amazing."

"I know, right?" She smiled. "Ooh, a Christmas morning vid is next!"

I looked over at the screen and sure enough there was little Dave and Jane sitting under a big green pine tree. Grace was sitting on the couch watching them... Their dad must be filming then.

As little Dave started opening one of his gifts Jane said to me, "We always took turns, to see exactly what the other got."

I nodded, keeping my eyes glued to the t.v. When Dave got all the paper torn off he smiled really big and jumped up with his new toy.

"I got a yego set!" He yelled. "Thank you so much Santa!" Then he ran over to the camera. "Look Daddy!"

"You got some new legos! Nice!" A warm manly voice said.

Dave smiled again then ran back over to his mom to show her.

"My turn!" Jane said. She already had started unwrapping a prezzie. "An Easy Bake Oven!" She grinned. "Thats just what I wanted! See Mom?" She held the box up for her to see.

"You like it then?" Grace asked her.

"I love it!" Jane squealed.

It went on like that for a while, each of the two kids opening their presents. It was quite heartwarming.

"Ahh, so Jane has got you watching home videos? I should've gotten here earlier to monitor what she plays." Dave said out of nowhere.

I looked over at him right as he sat down beside me opposite his sister. His hair is wet and has little white flecks in it from the snow. It was vair cute.

"Hey." I smiled.

He put his arm around me, it was quite cold. "Hi." Then he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were even colder then his arm. I pulled back a little startled. Dave looked confused and a bit hurt.

"Dave your lips are freezing!" I told him.

"I know. I wanted you to help me warm them up."

"Ewww!" Jane said. "Please do not talk about the temperature of my brother's lips!" I felt her shudder beside me.

Dave laughed. "It's not like I didn't have to go through the same thing with you and Mark!"

"Whatever. Just watch the video Georgia." She said annoyed.

I did as she asked though and Dave just snuggled into my side. It was cold, but I let him do it because I love him.

"You're very warm Kittykat." He whispered to me.

I laughed. "And you're very cold." I whispered back.

"Shhh!" Jane told us.

I smiled and focused on the screen again. Grace was walking toward the camera.

"Here, Ryan. Let me take the camera so you can help Dave with his legos" She said.

"Sure hun." He said back.

The camera rustled around a bit and then pointed up again. There on the screen was Dave's dad. Ryan Laughery. He is...was tall and has medium brown hair. When he turned around I noticed he looks a lot like Dave, only his eyes are a softer shade of greenish brown.

"I really miss him." Jane sighed.

"Me too." Dave agreed. His arm around me tightened a bit. I squeezed his hand.

Ryan talked, smiled, and played with them for the rest of the video. He looks like a really great dad. It is really a shame what happened, I wish I could've met him.

"Well." Jane sniffed and wiped her face when the screen fuzzed out to blue. "That was a nice video. Too bad Dave wasn't here for the first part." She smiled, quickly getting over her sadness.

"What was the first part?" Dave sat up (he's gotten much warmer) and wiped his eyes too. Then he looked suspiciously at Jane.

"You were just dancing." She shrugged.

"It was vair cute Dave." I said smiling at him.

His eyes widened. "Did you show her-"

"Yep!" Jane popped the p. Then she stood up, stuck out her tongue and ran out.

"Jane!" Dave yelled. He stood up and ran after her. Huh, don't you just love family moments?

_**8:00 p.m.**_

_**still at dave's**_

Today has been really fun. I've just been getting to know Jane and hanging around with her, Dave, and Grace.

We all made a cake together. That was interesting. The kitchen was a total mess after, it provided many laughs though. The cake was also pretty good. We had it as our desert. For the main meal we had chicken parmesan. It was really yummy. Grace is a great cook.

We also played some games. One of them was to do with your memory and you had to memorize, 'One hen, two ducks, three squawking geese' and so on all the way to ten. It gets a lot harder at the end but I made it to nine (oo-er). Ten was just ridiculous (double oo-er).

Jane told a lot of stories about her uni in Italy. All of her friends the places she has gone. It was really cool.

Dave brought up the fact that he thinks most Italian men are homosexual. And you know what? Jane actually agreed with him!

She said, "I know. They might be gorgy, but a lot of them spend way more time in the mirror than me. That is simply not right." I think the whole family is biased. Masimo was deffo not gay, and I tell you that for free.

We also talked about Jane's boyfriend Mark. He goes to another Italian school to be a translator. I thought she thought Italian men were homosexuals. I told her that but she just said that he is English _speaking_ Italian. Apparently that makes a huge difference.

Now we are all sitting in the living room watching _I Am Legend_. It is really jumpy, thats probably why Dave chose it. So I would snuggle him. Predictable.

During a slow part I said, "I should get home soon."

"No, Gee. Stay." Dave tightened his hold on me and nuzzled my neck.

"You know what? I think you should stay." Grace said. "I trust you two."

Did she just... Just ask me to, to, to stay over? WHAT? What mother does that? That is vair unormal.

"You want me to stay over?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure. Why not?" She smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" Jane said.

"There's not an extra bed though..." I said skeptically.

"Like I said, I trust you guys. You can share with Dave." If I thought asking me to stay over was unormal, that was just, just incomprehensible.

"Well, I'd have to call my parents."

"So, you'll stay then?" Dave asked me smiling.

"Sure." I gave in.

"Yes!" He stood up and paused the movie. "Lets go call."

"Okay." I laughed and stood up too.

"Hurry up!" Jane said. "My favorite part is coming up."

_**five minutes later**_

So I called. I said I was staying at Jas' and I'd use her clothes. I knew they'd say no if I asked if I could stay with Dave. Vatti would've gone ballisitcisimus. I played it safe, I really want to stay now.

We went back in and sat down.

"Push play Dave." Jane told him.

"Of course my sister." He bowed and pushed the play button all dramatically. I think that me staying over has put him in a really great mood.

"Thank you." She said in a posh voice.

_**in bed avec dave**_

Wowzers. Never thought I'd say that... In bed with Dave. Sounds vair rudy dudey.

We are both fully clothed though. Jane gave me some pjs to wear, the bottoms are blue with green plaid and the top is green with a pocket, really cute. Dave has on some sweatpants and T-shirt. It is vair cozy and we're all snuggled up.

"This is nice." I sighed.

"Mmmm." Dave kissed my forehead, then my nose, and finally my lips.

It started out as a soft number four. Then grew to a five and then six. Have I ever said how amazing Dave is at snogging? Well, he is bloody brilliant at it.

_**ten minutes later**_

Still snogging. Its been so long since we've had a good snogfest. Its been at least a week and a half since the last time we did number eight and a week since number six. That is much to long.

Right now we're at nip libbling with a hint of number eight. Dave has his hands up my shirt but on my back. It still feels vair good.

We slowly pulled away from each other. I rested my forehead on his and smiled.

I ran my hand through his hair. "Mmm, I love you Dave."

"I love you to, Kittykat." He nuzzled my nose.

I kissed him really quickly and smiled. "Why?" I asked.

"Why do I love you?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Hmmm," He sighed. "Well, for one, you are as mad as a hatter."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I love you for it though." He moved a hand from my back and stoked my hair.

"Okay. Keep going."

"I think you are absolutely gorgeous, like I once said, 'to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world.' Uh, you are the best snogger. Ever. The way you walk and act when you try to impress someone, it looks like your hip has gone or something." He laughed. "I love how funny you are, you provide many comedy opportunities. Like that one time last summer I saw you galloping down the street pretending you were on a horse." He started laughing again.

"I did it when I was little and I got bored! I let Dark Star run with gay abandon that day." I told him.

"So it's name is Dark Star?" He smiled in a taunting way. "Anyway, I love your funniness...the words you make up, how you just take me for me. You know, I just love all that is Georgia. Your like my best friend Sex Kitty." Awww, that was so sweet.

"That is so sweet Dave." I smiled at him.

"Oh that reminds me. I also love how sweet and nice you can be one second and then the next you are shoving someone in a bush. You're real and you usually show whats on your mind." Then a cheeky smile came over his lips. "Well, unless I make you go jelloid that is."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. The sad thing is that he is telling the truth.

"So now that I've told you why I love you, you tell me."

"Okay." Why do I love Dave the Laugh? Thats an easy question. "Because you're Dave the Laugh. Because you are mad just like me. You kept on being my friend even when I was a total jerk and didn't deserve it. You held out for me and didn't give up. You always helped me when I needed it, even if it hurt you. The naughty little glint that is always in your eye, I love that. Your cheeky smile too. I love how I can just be me when I with you and you don't even care, you love it even. Your also amazing at snogging, lip nibbling is my favorite. You can be way cool and loving and sweet. Like you said, I just love all that is you, and your my best friend too. Even better than Jas, so you know thats a lot." See, easy.

Dave just smiled then kissed me again. It wasn't that long but it was really deep and held lots of emotion. Vair fabby.

When we pulled apart I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Night, night Kittykat. Sweet dreams." He whispered into my hair.

"Night Davey." I whispered back.

He is deffo the best boyfriend ever. I'm vair impressed he didn't even try anything tonight...not that I wouldn't have really minded. Number eight would have been fine...possibly even nine, maybe. I don't know. I wouldn't protest it.

_**one second later**_

I have just gotten an image of Dave in the nuddy pants. Cor.

Thinking of number nine brought out my rudy dudey-ness. Now I'm probably going to have rudy dudey dreams. And it will most likely involve Christmas, because it is almost Christmas. So there will probably be little elves and Santa and egg nog and hey! I have forgotten my rudy dudey-ness!

_**five seconds later**_

Never mind.

Phwoar.

**Yay! Finally done this chappie. I started working on it when I got home from school yesterday and I worked for hours. Yet I still wasn't done. But I'm happy with my work. So... What did ya think? Do you think that I made Jane a good sister for Dave? And again I'd like to say thank you so much for all the love! :D**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


	13. A Pretty Big Deal

**Hello my luuurvely readers! How are you? I am well good. I hope you are too. Again thank you all so much. Vous etes genial! Je t'adore!**

**Heehehe... I think I'm going a bit crazy at the mo. Just a bit. Hahahaha... Er, lets get in with that then, hahha noooo. Lets get ON with it. lol ;P**

_**disclaimer: I doon't own Gee or Dave or their words or friends. BUT I own this plotty and Davie's fam. Uncle Jeff aussi.**_

**A Pretty Big Deal**

_**thursday december, 23**_

_**9:00 a.m.**_

Woke up to my amazing boyfriend stroking my hair. I peeked at him really quickly. He had a little smile on his face and was just looking at me. Mmmm, this is vair nice. I'll just pretend to still be asleep so he will keep doing it.

"I saw you open your eyes, Gee." Dave said really softly. Dang.

I opened my eyes and yawned. "Good morning."

"Morning." His hand stopped moving and just rested on my back. You see, this is why I wanted him to think I was asleep. I wanted him to stroke (oo-er) my hair more. Sigh.

I asked him if he had slept well then snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah, pretty good. I did wake up a few times though, due to your constant mumbling." He tilted my face up to look at him. "Did you know that? That you sleep talk?"

My eyebrows furrowed. I do not sleep talk. No no no, I've never. Nope. So why have I now? "Really?" I asked. "The ace gang have never said anything about it or Libby...not that she would but, you know."

"Yeah you did Gee. I think you were talking about trains and also a frog chef. Then just a little bit ago, when I woke up, you were talking about me." He smiled and his eyes got crinkly like they do. That caused a flash of early morning jelloidness.

"What was I saying?" I hope it had nothing to do with my dream. Well it would have to wouldn't it? _Merde_. Why did I have to think about so many rudey dudey things last night?

"Well... At first you were just saying my name. That you love me, and then..." He started laughing a little. "Er, you started talking about my uh..." And then he started having a huge laughing spaz. Great, so I did say what I dreamt. That is sooo embarrassing!

Lets just say my dream featured egg nog and an elf Dave. Except he wasn't _all_ elfish if you know what I mean and I think you do. It was not my fault I dreamt this, it was my subconscious mind. I have no control over it, I barley even have control of my conscious mind.

I waited for Dave to stop laughing and then said, "I cannot help what I dream, Dave."

He looked at me for a second then his cheeky grin slowly spread over his face. "I know, I am irresistible. And anyway, my dream was much more rudey dudey than yours." He winked and hopped out of bed.

"What?" I said sitting up.

Dave just kept smiling and shook his head. "Its something I'd like to keep in my mind and my mind only... But I could show you if you wanted."

"_Dave!_" I almost yelled. I couldn't say anything else because I was so shocked he said that. I managed to give him a look.

He laughed. "I'm taking that as a no." He sighed and did a mock sad face. "So if you're going to be a spoil sport I'm going to downstairs eat breakfast." With that he walked out.

It took me a couple minutes to get my composure before I followed him.

_**midday**_

_**at home**_

My morning was actually quite lovely after I went downstairs. I hung out with Grace and Jane some more, and somehow in the middle of laughing with Dave, his mum, and sister I figured something out about him that I never had even thought about.

Why he is the Hornmeister.

I always wondered how he knew so much about girls and relationships, but I never asked about it. It was just part of what made Dave, Dave the Laugh. Yet there are so many reasons behind it.

His sister tells him just about _everything_ and he has spent the last five or six years living with two women. Thats gotta teach you more than a few things about girl kind.

It's weird when you think about it, when Dave and I were "mates" I barley knew anything about him. He was just funny and I could rely on him, but now... It's like I know him better than Jas. I find myself guessing at what he'll do next and being right, noticing little quirks or movements that he does and not even aware of himself.

In the past just a little over two months really, so much has changed between us. I think it is more than just "teenage love" or infatuation. Compared to other couples our age we have a really advanced relationship.

Take Ro Ro and Sven for example. They are in "love", but what is that love based on? Snogging, snacks, madness, and snogging...did I mention snogging? Not a very solid foundation for a relationship, but Dave and I, we have one made of steel. We have many things in common yet enough differences to keep things fun, the same insanity level, a genuine care for each other, and well, amazing snogs.

_**one second later**_

Woah, I just got wayyy to deep.

I think I need to spend some time with Libby...

_**8:54 p.m.**_

_**dans ma chambre (with my wardrobe over my door)**_

Well, my Libby time was interesting. I don't think I'll look at the world the same way ever again. Using your imagination with a five year old can really open you up... If that makes any sense. Libbs just sees things different, she is so innocent and doesn't have a care in the world. I really love her, even if she likes to cover my face with jam...

Anyway, I didn't spend _all_ of my afternoon playing pretend with Libby, I did some other things too because I have a life.

I went to town to get some last minute stuff for Chrimbo prezzies, the last piece to Dave's gift, Mum's perfume, Vatti's razor (see what I did there, it is to get him to ditch the badger) and a shirt so he won't go ballisitcisimus.

I also called the ace gang to finalize our plans to exchange gifts tomorrow. We all had to pick a name out of a hat and get something for that person. Thankfully I got Rosie, so her gift choice was pretty obvious (a new false beard for all you dim ones out there... but I still love you anyway). We're meeting at Luigi's at ten because we all have ludicrous Christmas Eve family stuff going on in the afternoon.

After that I (sadly) spent two hours with my Mother, Father, and dear Uncle Eddie who "gave us the lovely surprise of coming early." The uncle in question said that himself when he got here and then started laughing hysterically. Why, I have no idea. Those hours weren't so bad though because we were watching a romantic Christmas movie.

Now, I have just finished up wrapping all my presents. I used some shiny silver paper and each present has a bow with a different color, so I know who's is who's. Vatti's is blue, Mum's is yellow, Libbs' is pink, Rosie's is purple, Grace's is red, and Dave's is green to match... Well, I cannot tell you now. You'll just have to wait.

_**five minutes later**_

Have put all the prezzies in a nice pile in my closet with the door closed so the kittykats can't get to them. Now I can move my wardrobe back.

Speaking of the furry freaks it is Gordy's first birthday in two days, on Christmas. That is why I got him an extra special gift, instead of a normal bone like Angus I got him a mammoth one. Seriously, that is what they are called, they look like it too. It is almost as long as one of my arms. Gigantical.

Like my nose. Although it has been improving, I don't have to suck it in when I smile anymore. The best thing about my nose getting a bit smaller is that because it is winter it gets all red because of the cold, but since it is smaller that is much less noticeable. Also, nobody calls me Rudolf anymore.

_**ten minutes later**_

Today has been boring. I hope tomorrows better. It should be because I am seeing the ace gang and Dave might possibly come over. I haven't figured out yet if I want him to because _all _of my family will be here. Yes, that includes cousin James, Aunt Kath, Uncle Jeff, Granddad, and Massie. It will be a complete mad house, Dave will probably like that though. He loves all the stories I've told him about them.

I hope I can meet the rest of his family. Apparently it is really big, like he has a whole bunch of aunts and uncles and cousins, and a grandma, grandpa, and another grandma.

Dave said that his favorite cousin is Hanna. She is about a year younger than us and was like a little sister to him growing up. He thinks that we would be really great friends. So I think I am most excited to meet her.

_**two seconds later**_

Wow, Dave and I are meeting each others whole family. Thats a pretty big deal. That like, seals everything. Not that things aren't sealed already, but I never even met Masimo or Robbie's_ parents_. Well, I did meet Robbie's, but not because he brought me to them.

Yet nothing about my relationships with either of them was like what I have with Dave. Those were...superficial, infatuation. Like I said before (or well wrote), what Dave and I have is real. I believe teenagers can fall into true love, if they find the right person. I'm quite positive that is what has happened with me.

_**one second later**_

I have fallen into the pit of deepness again haven't I? Oops. I blame it on the season. Christmas, winter, and snow do that to me.

I think I just need some sleep.

_**fifteen minutes later**_

But Big G just gives me more Libby time. Thanks a lot.

**Hmmm, not a big fan of that chapter. Short with basically no action, but like Gee says the next will be much better. I'm also sorry I haven't updated this in like a month. I fell in love with **_**How To Train You Dragon, **_**and have been reading Hiccup/Astrid stuff. A LOT. I will try to be more regular. I promise.**

**P.S. I think that I forgot to mention that the girl, Jenny, Robbie talked about on the phone a few chapters ago, is now going out with him. Robbie also regularly talks with Georgia, he is kinda like her big brother now. This will be important later on.**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

**Ahhhh! I am sooooooo sorry! I haven't updated in like forever! It's just I had a HUGE case of writers block, and when I finally got over it last week I got really busy. Then I was going to write this week, and my laptop gets taken away! AHG! But do not fear. I have un plan.**

**Tomorrow at school, which I hope we are having, I am sending the half of the next chapter I wrote to myself so I can copy and paste it onto my home computer and then write this week! Haha, je suis genial! So hopefully I'll have up a chapter by the end of this week. I'll keep writing too, maybe we'll get a few chappies in! **

**My motivation for this has gone wayyy up. And I have ATFFS which I haven't read in **_**forever**_**! Soo, I love you my fans. Don't give up on me!**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


	15. That's When His Head Fell Off

**Here is the chapter I promised! I have a new found motivation to write this, like I just really want to write! So here you go, I hope it is worth the wait.**

**P.S. This story has 63 reviews! Thank you guys sooo much! **

**disclaimer: I own a lot of things, but Gee Nicks is not one of them, I just have the books. **

**That's When His Head Fell Off**

_**friday december, 24 **_

_**8:46 a.m. **_

Up at the crack of dawn to get ready for the ace gang meeting today. I haven't seen them much since school let out for holiday. This will be fun, we are meeting at Luigi's and swapping prezzies and then going to the cinema, just us girls and no guys. Shocking right?

Anyway I have to be there by ten, which gives me only a little time to get ready. I really hope we don't bump into anyone since I will be wearing minimal makeup.

_**five seconds later **_

Wait, I think I still have that emergency pouch from when I was going out with Masimo. I can bring that, extra lippy and mascara just in case.

Now I really have to get in the shower. I just looked in the mirror and it looks like I was electrocuted. Libby slept with me last night too, so who knows what else might have got on me.

Erg, I should probably wash my sheets too.

_**9:34 a.m. **_

Hmmm, should I wear something festive or cute? Maybe something festive and cute? Is there even such a thing as festive and cute? I could wear something red, and then put on my green peacoat. That'll give me a hint of je ne sais quoi, tres sophis.

So a red V-neck, white scarf with green polka dots (to spice it up), black skinnies, and my black boots. Genius.

I just have to get Ro Ro's present out of my closet, grab my peacoat and I'll be on my way, keeping with my record or on timeness. Because I'm never late anymore, well at least not usually.

I ran down the stairs completely ready with my coat on and everything. Now I just have to get out the door without any of my mad family trying to talk to me.

_**two minutes later**_

I've failed. When I opened the door Aunt Kath, Uncle Jeff, and James pulled into the drive. I tried to fast walk past them to the street, giving them a little wave on the way. Aunt Kath wouldn't have that though.

"Georgia!" She said, "I haven't seen you in ages! Oh, you are so big now. And beautiful too." Then she ran up to me and gave me the hugest hug ever followed by lezzie auntie kisses. Not lezzie on my part just so you know, I was but an innocent victim.

She stepped back (with her arms still around me, I just stood their like an awkward duck) and I noticed she was actually crying! "Oh Jeff, look at her! She is like a real woman now!"

He walked over and ruffled my hair. I wanted to bite his hand off, does he know how long it took to do my hair? Instead though, I just smiled and said hi, because we all know he had the best intentions. I think.

My loon uncle grinned back. "Well I'd say she's a woman! The lass has got huge ti..." All of a sudden he made a face like a startled fish, which is not that easy to do. "Um er, well, um she has gotten huge... In the height depart of course, not like she is fat or anything... um well what I-"

Thankfully Aunt Kath cut him off before I lunged for his throat. I can handle messing with my hair, but talking about my body, especially my nunga nungas, is off limits. Anyway she said, "I think that's enough dear. Why...sniff (she was still crying), don't we go inside. It looks like Gee Gee was going somewhere anyway."

"Err, um...yeah. Good idea." Uncle Jeff said. Yeah, good idea it is mister.

My aunt gave me one more squeeze before she finally let me go. "I guess we'll see you later, honey. Have fun...um, well with whatever you are doing." Honey? I think my family gets madder and madder every time I see them.

"I'm meeting with my friends to exchange gifts then go to the cinema." Cousin James walked over at that moment. Was he just standing there before? Creep. Well, it looked like he was going to say something so I quickly added, "We're having some girl time."

"I see, girl time is always fun." She shot a look at James. Haha, YES! Take that perv!

"Yep!" I smiled then hopped in place. "I better be going then, I don't want to be late. Time waits for no PANTS!"

My aunt and uncle waved and then I turned and started skipping (slightly) to the road.

Then I heard James say in a really odd voice, "Goodbye Georgia." Why? I thought he was obsessed with elves, not me again. Ugh...

_**one second later **_

Wait, actually that gives me an idea. I am sooo good! James will go balisticisimus!

_**two seconds later**_

I bet you want to know what the plan is. You'll have to wait though. If I say it now, I'll jinx it, and we do not want that. It is to vair good of a plan.

_**10:05 a.m.**_

_**luigi's **_

Well there goes my record. Why does my family have to love me so much? In an ideal world they would leave me alone, except to give me money or other equally fab presents. Jas would also have no fringe, I would be rich and have a flat in London with Dave, and we could snog forever and not die as a result. That would be great. But alas, none of those things will ever happen, except maybe getting rich. Who knows? Definitely not me. Back to my nub and gist though, my family has made me late and Jas is now huffing flicking her fringe. Lovely.

"You know, everyone got here early but you, Gee." The huffy one herself said.

"Well, Volley One, did you know that I was going to be early? My aunt decided that I was the best thing since Vatti's badger got burnt off, and wouldn't let me go. I did try to get away, but you know aunties, don't you Jas?" Ha, take that one fringey. She just gave me a look.

"Well, then!" Jools said after a brief awkward silence. "Let's get on with the exchanging of gifts. I hope you like what I got you Gee." She then handed me a purple wrapped box the size of Angus and Gordy laying side by side. And let me tell you, that is fairly large.

"Ooh, fanks Jools!" I grabbed the box and got an overwhelming urge to tear it open, now.

"Georgia!" Jools snapped. I looked up at her. "You are not opening that until tomorrow or I will hunt you down and cut off your lips so you can never snog again!" That was serious, Jools doesn't take snogging lightly.

I sighed. "Don't worry, I won't."

The exchanging went on for a few more minutes after that. I kind of feel bad for Ellen, as Rosie was her secret, well not really secret because we all knew, santa. Who knows what the poor girl will get, I'm guessing something that has fur, or lights up. I know exactly what Elle got for Jas, this is due to the fact that she called me in a tizzy about not knowing what to get Jas...or Dec for that matter. I told her to calm down and went shopping with her, for Jas we, she got some nature cameras. Dec is getting a cool picture frame with a photo of him and her in it. I am such a good pally, I help anyone in times of dire need. Well, most people.

"So just to clarify, as Jools told Georgia, none of us will open these until tomorrow. Agreed?" Jas said all serious. We all just nodded to her.

"Great." She looked around for a second then got all red and said quietly, "Tom and I got to number nine the other night, like officially."

"Oo-er!" Rosie yelled. That made everyone in the cafe turn and looked at us. Erm...

Jas went really red then, but not like Jools did that one time in the park. Oh, what a larf that was. "Shut up Rosie!" She hissed.

People started to loose interest in us and slowly went back to there coffees. They shouldn't be so nosey. It is not that unusual for a high spirited teenage girl to shout, especially at Christmas time.

"So which one of you was it?" Jools asked.

"What?" Jassy was still a bit flustered.

"You know, did you get... erm, nined... or did Tom?"

That made her get flustered all over again. "That not... You shouldn't... I, I, I'm not telling you...that."

"Why not?" I asked, hmm this is quite fun.

"Because!" She snapped. Then she stabbed her blueberry crumble and shoved it in her mouth.

"Because why?" I think Rosie just wanted to see how upset we could get her.

"Because it's none of your bloody business!"

"Well, I think... well, it is. One for all and all for one and so on." That was nearly a whole sentence without dithering! Well done Ellen!

Jas just stared at her and the tip of her nose got white. So we all started staring at her. Like a little staring competition.

_**one minute later**_

Still staring.

_**five seconds later**_

"Okay fine!" Voley threw her fork on the table. "To me! Happy?"

Jools smirked. "Very."

_**2:00 p.m.**_

I forget how much fun the whole gang has together, we've had so many laughs all day. Jas was all stroppy with us for a while, but then we kept hugging her and bought her some midget gems before the shops closed so she forgave us.

The movie we wanted to see, a kids one that's been out for forever, didn't for like an hour after we got there. This means we had to improvise, and improvise we did.

There was a whole bunch of snow pushed up on the side of the street and it was all really sticky. So we made a really tall snowman, and Rosie put her beard on him and Jas had those funny glasses with a nose and mustache that we put on too. Why she had those, I have no idea. That isn't it though. We built him right in the middle of the sidewalk, and each of us would take turns standing there holding his stick hand. Then another one of us would come from across the street and looked really ticked off, she'd then start yelling at the other say stuff like, 'What are you doing with my boyfriend? Get away from him you tart!' and occasionally, 'How could you do this to me Frosty? I thought what we had was real!'

The best though, was when Jools and Rosie were doing it, oo-er. Jools was holding his hand then Rosie ran over doing her 'battle cry' and pushed her away and then started snogging Frosty! Jools was like, "What are you doing? Frosty, who is this? Stop!"

Then Rosie stopped and said, "That was because I loved you, and this-" Then she smacked him, quite hard, on his head. "Is for-" But she stopped, because that's when his head fell off.

"You killed him!" Jools shrieked, she then fell to the ground and wrapped her arms around what was left of him. "Oh, Frosty. Now you'll never know how much I loved you."

"What are you saying!" Rosie yelled at her. "He cheated on you...on me! Du kan slikke død torsk hodet, du stygge fett lo licker!" Then she kicked the rest of Frosty and he crumbled in Jools arms.

"Noooooo!" Jools cried.

Mabs, Jas, Ellen, and I clapped. It was a triumph, darling, a triumph. Although I don't think the other onlookers thought so. It was the same old, 'stupid bloody teenagers, no respect these days, yada yada, blah blah.' But they will never bring us down! Never, I say, never!

The only downside to their performance was that they did infact kill Frosty, so that ended that. All we have to remember him is a photo we had the ticket seller take of him and us, and the beard and comedy glasses. His life was so short, only...twenty five minutes, but at least it was full. He got to call every member of the ace gang his girlfriend, a thing that has never, nor will ever again, occur.

After that we went into the cinema and it was completely empty. We were the only ones there! The whole movie we kept switching seats and chatting. Rosie even went up on the stage and danced around and acted like she was part of the movie. It was quite funny. Then we discovered something, that fascinated us for the rest of the film. The seats were stadium style, so you went up stairs to get to you seat, well if you go to the very top and stand on the seat in the middle, your shadow will go on the screen. We took turns doing shadow puppets, sticking up random objects, and messing with the characters. I don't think we even really watched the movie, just messed around, but it was the best fun I've had with the aces in a long time.

Too bad our fun had to end, family Christmas stuff to do, parties to be at. We are very much wanted girls. So now I'm on my way home, all aloney on my owney.

_**two minutes later**_

_**outside ma maison**_

Or, maybe not so alone. My yummy scrumbos boyfriend is here.

"Hey, Kittykat!"

I walked over and gave him a hug. "Hey."

"How was the ace gang?" He put his arm around me and we started walking toward the door.

"Great, we had loads of fun." I started to laugh a little. "We made a snowman and pretended he was going out with all of us and then we fought over him... Rosie ended up killing him though. The movie was fun too." I laughed a little more. "It was a hoot and a half."

"Well, that's good." Dave said, giving me a bit of an odd look. "I'm sure it was better than my morning. I was forced to entertain my four-year-old cousin, Lily. Coming here has been the best part of the day. Do you know how hard it is to please a four-year-old?"

I just gave him a pointed look and opened my door. Libby was running up the hall in nothing but knickers and deely-boppers. I gave Dave another look.

"Okay, I get the point." He took off his jacket. "But your used to it, she's with you all the time. The only child experience I've had has been her, and Lily when she was a baby. That's not enough to prepare me for hours with a toddler."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the front room saying, "Maybe you can help me babysit Libbs then. That would give you some experience."

He let out a chuckle. "Maybe."

one second later

Everyone is in the front room. Everyone. Aunt Kath, Uncle Jeff, and James are on the couch, Uncle Eddie and Vatti are on the love seat, Grandad has his knitted bride on his lap on the chair, and Mum has just walked in with Libby on her leg. Oh giddy god.

"Georgia!" Auntie Kath said with a huge smile. Why does this woman love me so much? "Did you have fun with your-" She stopped all of a sudden, then started staring behind me...at Dave. "Who's this?"

"Um everyone, this is Dave," Then I looked straight at James, time to start my plan. "my boyfriend." I turned to Dave. "Dave, this is my family." Then I told him their names pointing to the on I was on. James looked absolutely devastated. Result! Phase one completed.

"Hey." Dave said waving to them all. He laughed a bit to. Maybe thats because Masie is wearing a knitted Christmas sweater with a thing coming out of it, oo-er. I think it's supposed to be some sort of reindeer, but it looks more like a demented squirrel.

I've said this before and I'll say it again, what goes on in that woman's head? I can tell this is going to be a long night.

**Yes! It is done! I was going to make this the whole day, but this seems like a good place to stop. Plus I wanted to get this up so the dates were close. I promise to update soon, because it's break and I have loads of time. **

**I also want to say thanks and reply to some reviews.**

**hilaryemma45- I have come back! And I shall be staying for a while. I will, really.**

**CouldIBeMoreRandom- Its fine if your late, now is all that really matters. :P And thank you so much! I will update a lot more now, and I love you for loving my story, honestly.**

**DanceswithPencils- I love your name, vair cool. I know, cloning camels is like what? I just had to put that in there.**

**Leigh x- Thanks! I love them too, and you for keeping with this!**

**bob- Faaaaanks, and I will.**

**Caitmebob- Aww, this review helped me a lot. I though I was loosing my skills, but you helped me see it was still pretty good. Your awesome!**

**And last but not least alex- Ahhh! Your review made me sooooo happy! I'm glad you and your cat love my story. And thanks for saying it the best you've read, that's a deffo lifter upper! And you are not boring, not at all. J'aime aussi ton francaise-ness. C'est tres genial! Oh, et merci beaucoup! **

**Your french and english was fine too...what is your normal language? And most importantly, I will ALWAYS keep this going!**

**Again thanks sooooooo much to you all. No matter if you've just started reading this, have been with me since the beginning, or somewhere in between. Your what keeps this going!**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


	16. I Don't Think Phil Would Like This

**I love you guys so much! I got 17 reviews since my last update! I know that I'm horrible at updating, I'm sorry. I meant to update, but I got mono and conjunctivitis and I had no motivation. I still have mono but now have motivation too. And just to make sure you know, you are awesome! Even if you just read, you're still awesome. Now on to the chapter!**

_**disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own Georgia Nicolson, or her series, or anything like that. **_

**I Don't Think Phil Would Like This**

_**friday december, 24 (still)**_

_**3:25 p.m.**_

Hiding in my dryer. Which is really vair uncomfortable, but effective as I've been in here for the past ten minutes.

Now you may be wondering why exactly I've been in my dryer for so long in the first place. Well, as I said I'm hiding, and this is because I am playing hide and seek with Libbs, Dave, and James. This round James is seeking and isn't doing to well. I know this because I've been hiding so long.

_**two minutes later**_

This is getting pretty ridiculous. How long does James expect me to stay in here? I'll give him one more minute. Then I am getting out of here.

_**thirty seconds later**_

Although, I'm not sure if I can get out. My arm is stuck and my other...can't reach. Oh pants.

Shoot, crap, and triple_ merde_! This is bad, really bad. I'm stuck, stuck in the _dryer_!

_**one second later**_

What if someone turns it on? And I'm still in here! Oh that would be bad!

One time Gordy was in the dryer and Mum turned it on. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat, ha like we would actually have something. Anyway, I heard this yowling and I followed the noise to the dryer. So I opened it up and out comes a huge puff ball. His fur stayed like that for a whole week.

Ahhh! I have to get out of here!

_**two seconds later**_

I started thrashing around. My hopes in this are either getting my hand free, pushing the door open, or attracting attention.

"Hey Connie," I heard Vatti say. Yes, he will get me out of here! "did you start the dryer?"

"No." Mum shouted to him. "Hmmm, Georgie must have done it."

"Ahhh." He started walking away. No! Don't leave! Help me! I thrashed harder. "Do you know where she is?" I'm right here Dad, help!

Oh Lord Sandra, I think I'm crying.

"She was playing hide and seek with the kids. Who knows where she could be?" Isn't that lovely information Aunt Kath? Thank you so much!

Then they all started discussing our game playing. I'm quite sure I even heard James' and Libb's voices. Is anyone even looking for me? Why Big G? Why?

My crying has turned into full on blubbing. This is it, I'm going to die, and in my dryer of all places! I have no food or water, I'll be gone in a day.

I'm to young to die!

_**five seconds later**_

Wait. Maybe there is hope. I haven't heard Dave... Maybe he's still looking! I have to get his attention. Thrashing didn't work last time...

Screaming! Yes! Why didn't I think of that before?

"DAVE!" I yelled as loud as I could. "HELP ME! HELP, HELP, HELP!" Then I just started shrieking.

Please work. Please, please, please work!

_**ten seconds later**_

"Gee?" Dave found me! Yess!

"Dave!" I squeaked. Hmmm, note to self: shrieking is bad for the voice.

He opened the door. "Why are you in the dryer?" Oh, ew, it's James.

I gave him the crossest look I could manage and said, "We're playing hide and seek you dummy! I hide and you find me!"

He smiled and shook his head. What? This is not a smiling matter. I could have died! "We _were_ playing hide and seek. I gave up like, five minutes ago. Dave and Libby are in the lounge, we figured you were in the bathroom or something."

I just shot him daggers. He doesn't deserve being talked to.

"Here." He reached out and grabbed my arm. "Let me help you get out." I stared shocked at his hand. His hand on my arm. Cousin James, who tried to kiss me. Hand on arm. I turned my head to glare at him some more but his face was literally two inches from mine.

My mouth fell open but I snapped it shut. If James tried anything... Ugh, shutters. So I moved my head back and said, "Um, how about not. Just go get Dave."

His smile fell and he squeezed my arm. I'm about two seconds away from screaming again. "I'm perfectly capable of helping, Gee, and I'm right here."

I shook my head. "So? I want Dave to help me."

He sighed and let go of my arm. "Whatever Georgia." Then the most horrific thing happened. The hand that was on my arm slid across my stomach and down my leg.

I watched it in complete horror. "You perv!" I yelled.

He rolled his eyes and leaned closer to my face. Why do I have to be stuck? My other arm got wedged behind me while I was thrashing. I opened my mouth to yell to Dave, but James clamped his hand over it before I could make a peep.

So then I bit his hand. It tensed around my face, it oddly smells like ketchup.

"Feisty." He said, getting ever closer. But, he can't kiss me. His hand is over my mouth. Yet, he kept leaning in until his lips were against my cheek.

I tried thrashing again. He just put his other hand on my legs. Oh, God. This is bad. Worse than being stuck in the dryer. He's not going to...he wouldn't...

He opened his mouth and, and...sucked. Ewwwwww! Ew! I bit his hand again, I had to. James stopped and blew on my cheek, and when I let his hand go he slapped me. For a while he just stared at me and I glared back debating weather or not to bite him again.

Then he licked my cheek and said right in my ear, "When you and Dave split, I'll be waiting." He winked, let me go, then hurried off.

"We won't!" I yelled... I've been doing a lot of that in the past few minutes. "I hate you! You're a disgusting pervert!" But he was gone and was most likely not listening.

I started crying again. I feel so dirty and mad and claustrophobic, I wish I never hid in the friggin dryer! Or even agreed to play that stupid game. I will never ever, play hide and seek again.

_**one minute later**_

Dave came and got me out of the dryer. He had Libby with him. It's a good thing she loves him so much, she shouldn't be alone with that...thing that our Elderly Loons call our cousin. They both just gave me a big hug, like they knew what happened. Or maybe it was because I was blubbing for England.

At least I know they care about me.

"Do you wanna go wash up? Then maybe we can talk about it?" Dave said with a small smile. Thats one thing I love about him, he just understands, just gets me.

I hiccuped and nodded.

He smiled a little more and his eyes went crinkly, yummy scrumbo. I got a quick hug and kiss then headed for the bathroom.

On my way I faintly heard Libby say, "Me wants a snoggle too, Davey boy! Right now!"

_**ten minutes later**_

Back in the lounge sitting by Dave. I really don't want to be here though, I'm not looking at _him_ but I can feel him looking at me. I really want to get out of here.

"Dave." I said really low, so he would only hear. "Lets go to my room."

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows, cheeky minx. "I would love to Sex Kitty."

I did that sigh, smile, head shake thing at him. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Auntie Kath said. Ooh, how do I answer that? We just going to go up my room? Erm no, Aunt Kath has no trust for teenagers and she thinks we're still little kids. Her world is not one where boys and girls are in rooms alone together.

Thankfully Dave said, "We're going for a little walk before dinner. It is okay if I stay for dinner, right? I didn't ask, so if you-"

"Of course you can Dave!" Mum cut him off. "Your always welcome to eat with us." Is she doing sticky eyes? That is shameful behavior Mutti, not only is he less than half your age, but he's your daughter's boyfriend! I shook my head at her.

"Fanks Mrs-" But Mum cut him off again.

"Connie."

He laughed. No Dave, that is not funny! "Fanks _Connie._ Come on Gee,"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw James smirking. Them he mouthed, 'I'll be waiting' and licked his lips! Oh, I hate him, I hate him!

So you know what I did? I grabbed Dave's face and gave him a good ol' number five. Right in front of everyone. Take that James.

"Woo!" I heard Granddad say. "Get in there!"

"Now, now you two. I'm all fine with you snogging, but I would rather it not be in front of us, especially Bibbsy." Mutti tutted. Pft, it's not like that would stop her. I said that.

I detached from Dave, who was quite enjoying my sudden burst of snogosity. He pouted and put his arm around me. I smiled and said, "You and Dad snog in front of Libby and I all the time! How was that any different?"

Vatti spoke up then, "You're sixteen Georgia. We are adults and this is our house. And this is not the time for cheekiness, it's Christmas Eve for Christ's sake!"

I laughed then. Do you get it? Christmas, Christ? Hahaha. "Ah, Vatti, I know. We'll be leaving now." Then I blew him an over exaggerated kiss. "Mwha!"

Dave was still phased from my tip top snogging so I had to drag him out of the room.

"Do you really want to go on a walk?" I asked him after I closed the lounge door.

He just stared at me for a few seconds then said slowly, "No. We're still going to your room, it's much to nippy noodles outside." He opened and closed the door. "So, they think we left." Ahhh, I get it now.

"My boyfriend is a genius." I said starting backwards up the stairs.

"He is?" Dace said with a smile, following me up.

"Mmhmm... Well, most of the time."

"Do I know him?"

"I think so." We're at the top of the stairs now. "I think he goes to you school."

Dave gasped. "Is it Phil the Nerd?"

"Yep!" I popped the p, opened my door and walked in.

"So, is he a good snogger?" He closed the door behind him.

I pretended to think about it for a little bit. "Yeah, he's pretty good." I highly doubt that he is, but for the sake of this that is my answer.

"The best?"

I sat down on my bed. "I don't know. Maybe..."

He sat down beside me. "I think I could help you figure that out."

"Really?" I said all hopeful. "How?"

Dave leaned in until he was about an inch from my face and said in a low whisper, "By doing this." Then he pressed his lips onto mine.

After a couple seconds, before we could even get to five again, I pulled back and said (well not really, I kinda murmured it against his lips), "I don't think Phil would like this."

"Too bad." He murmured back, then he nibbled my lip.

_**thirty seconds later **_

Mmmm, number six. Yum.

"Okay," I said when we paused for air. "I figured it out."

Dave gave me a weird look. "What?"

"Who the best snogger is."

Dave grinned and put his forehead against mine. "Oh, really? Who is it?"

"It is," I paused for dramatic effect. Well, thats what I like to think. "not my boyfriend."

Dave sat back and looked quite offended. "What do you mean?"

I smirked. "I mean Phil is not the best snogger."

"Ohhhh." He ran his hand through his hair. "You're really confusing me Georgia."

Dave is vair cute when he is confused, his nose crinkles and his mouth goes pouty. I'll be nice to him though. "I'll clear it up for you then."

I bet you can guess how I did that. Just incase you are a bit on the dim side, and I still love you even if you are, really, it starts with s and ends with nog.

_**twenty minutes later**_

Laying on Dave's shoulder. It's not as soft as a pillow but somehow it's much more comfortable. Especially when his shirt is off, and I'm completely jelloid.

"Didn't you want to talk Kittykat?" The half naked boy on my bed said, oo-er. And by that I mean Dave, not some random bloke. That would be quite sketchy, a man half naked in my bed. It's only alright when it's Dave.

"Mmmm?" I mumbled trailing my finger across his muscles. They kind of ripple when I do that...

He sighed and said, "When you asked me to come up here you said you wanted to talk."

I remembered the whole James fandango then, groaned and rolled onto my back. "Thanks for reminding me."

"What happened then?" Dave turned his head to look at me.

"Well, when I was in the dryer James came to get me before you did..." And I told him the whole horrible story.

When I got to the part where...well, the cheek part, Dave shot up. "He did what?" Ooh, he looks mad.

"It gets even worse." And I continued on with the story, the entire time Dave's face getting more wide-eyed and infuriated. "And you know when we left?" He nodded once. "Well, he mouthed 'I'll be waiting.'"

"Your cousin is a complete pervert and incestist." Yes, that has already been concluded Davey. "So..is that why you kissed me in front of everyone?"

"Kind of." I smiled sheepishly, and once again this doesn't have anything to do with sheep. At all.

He didn't smile back. "Do we have another Mark situation here?" Ah, the Mark situation. That brought out Dave the Violent, I remember it kinda gave me the horn that he would duff someone up for me. Especially Mark Big Gob.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I decided to think my answer over for once. Do I want Dave to duff up James? He deserves it, but he is still my family. We even used to be friends.

_**one second later**_

My God, what am I thinking! James so deserves to be duffed up! Although, he is way to... just James-ish to defend himself. Hmmm...

"Well, if you really wanted to you could. I had a plan though." I batted my eyelashes.

"A plan?" Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm." I nodded. "We be like, all over each other when he is around. But not exactly _all _over each other, because you saw how my elderly loons reacted when I kissed you. Libby is pretty bad too, she thinks she is your girlfriend you know. Last week when Mum picked her up from kindy, the teacher said that all day she was saying, 'I lobe snogling my Davey. Davey is my boyfwend not Ginger's' and stuff like that. Every time I try to tell her that your not she just hits me and says, 'bad boy!' She really is insane. And-"

"Georgia." Dave grabbed onto my shoulders.

"Yeah?"

"Your rambling."

My face got hot. "Sorry."

He smiled a little. Yes, finally! "It's fine." He sighed and dropped his hands, then his smile came back full force. "So we go downstairs and be all mushy gushy?"

I smiled back and nodded, again. "Yep, pretty much."

He got off the bed then walked toward the door. I started to get up to follow him, buut then he said, "Okay, but how about I give you your present now?"

All of a sudden I got really excited. I felt like bouncing up and down yelling, 'Yes, yes, and thrice yes!'

No, no, no, Gee. Keep your cool! So instead of bouncing, I flicked my hair and said, "Okay, I'll get yours too."

"My camel would enjoy that." He winked and opened the door. I laughed a little, I so love him. "I'll be right back."

When I heard him going down the stairs I ran over to my closet and opened it. I grabbed the box with a green bow. Hmmm, maybe I should get out the other presents too. All the other prezzies are already under the tree.

_**one minute later**_

"Are all of those for me?" Dave asked when he walked in. I'm sitting in the middle of my bed with his present on my lap and the other ones in a pile beside me.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Awww, that sucks." He said with mock disappointment. "Well, which one is mine?"

"This one." I said tossing the said present in the air.

"Hmmm..." He stared at the box. "Looks like it's a good size. I can't wait to see whats inside."

"Tomorrow." I said automatically.

"Of course." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Here, this is yours." His joking smile grew serious as he held out a medium sized box wrapped in...photos. "I hope you'll like it."

I put his present in his lap and took mine from his lap. "I already do." I said turning it in my hands, looking at the photographs. There are ones of him and his family, our friends, us...

"Thanks, I had the pictures scanned onto wrapping paper. It seemed like a cool idea... I like this bow."

I looked up at him from my prezzie. "Pft! This makes my wrapping paper look like schmuck."

"It does not. I really do like this bow."

I rolled my eyes. "You're amazing." I threw my arms around him and pecked his lips.

"I know"

_**9:15 p.m.**_

Dave just went home. The night was...interesting, and not at all horrible like I thought it would be. It was actually kinda fun.

When we got back from our 'walk' the adults had gotten out the vino tinto, big surprise there. They weren't that intoxicated yet so, they just decided to take turns asking Dave a billion questions. 'What are your intentions with Georgia? Do you plan on going to university? What kind of jobs do you have in mind? How's you family's medical records, criminal records? Would you like me to knit a sweater for you, maybe one for your camel too?" That last one was from Masie, he answered all the questions carefully but somehow got pants and his camel in there too. Well, she thought he was serious, like that he really had a pet camel. _Tres bizzar, non?_He told her that it would be nice of her to make a sweater for him, but his camel was all set. It already had a special camel jacket with 'hump wholes.' I kid you not. That is what Dave said.

After they had finished interrogating my boyfriend, Mum insisted I help her and Aunt Kath set up dinner. That was just a tragedy waiting to happen. I set up all the plates and so forth, and Mum and Kath got the food. I preformed my duties perfectly, I may be crap at cooking but I know how to make a table look good. Mutti and Auntie on the other hand, didn't do so fab.

First, let me say this, having tipsy women carry food is never a good idea. Ever. A good portion will either end up on them or the floor. Our dinner was supposed to be a ham, mashed potato, squash, corn, green beans, and gravy. We ended up having most of the ham, potato and gravy, a little bit of squash, and corn. The beans were spilt all over the floor in the kitchen, Angus and Gordy ended up eating them.

Dinner itself wasn't to bad, the adults just got drunker and drunker the whole time. Dave and I sat as far away from James as possible. We shot him daggers all night. Libby even behaved herself, she was sat beside Dave and ate like a grown-up, all proper and neat.

Then, after dinner, of course the Abba started. Everyone old enough to drink (even Granddad and his knitted bride!) was well full up on the vino. This gave a great opportunity for Dave and I to put our plan into full swing. I was sat on his lap and he would nuzzle my neck or kiss me every time James looked over...and when he wasn't too.

My loon of a boyfriend insisted we join in on the karaoke. I think he sorta amazed my family with his singing skills, he's not superstar good but pretty close, definitely better than everyone in the house. It was really fun singing with him, we danced around and let Libby help us. James at this point stalked off to bed, which is in Libb's room. I refused to share a room with him, and Libby sleeps with me half the time anyway.

We kept up our mini family party until a little after nine. I'm sure it would have gone on longer but my darling sister fell asleep, and Vatti and Uncle Eddie passed out. While it was still going said uncle asked to here some of Dave's comedy, because thats one of the jobs he said he was thinking about. So we all sat down and he did some improv for us. I think the bald coot was impressed, Dave's jokes are a million times better than the crap ones he comes up with. We all laughed vair much.

After Dave finished, Libby decided she was going to preform for us to. I didn't get half of what she said, but she was laughing her insane laugh the entire time. 'Hegy hegy, ho ho hahaha.' It was quite cute. Then when she was done she came over and laid on Dave and I's laps. We all just talked then. About our favorite Christmases, our worst Christmases... And then Libby started snoring.

Dave and I brought her up to my bed and tucked her in. When we were about to leave she squinted at us. Then she said in a small sleepy voice, 'Can I hab a goodnight kiss Davey?'

He looked at me. I smiled and nodded. So he said, 'Of course Libbs." Then he gave her a little kiss on the side of her mouth. She smiled and closed her eyes again. We walked out.

Thats when Dave left. He said goodbye to everyone, got his prezzie, and we walked out to the gate to say goodbye.

'That was truly a hoot and a half Kittykat. I thought you said your family was horrible?' He had said.

'Well, they usually are...' I trailed off.

Dave laughed and put his arms around me. 'So I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Yep.' I put my arms around his waist. 'As soon as I get dressed and finish with my presents.' I pouted and blinked at him, hoping for an I love you and a snog.

'Good.' He put his forehead against mine and stroked my face. I went totally jelloid.

We just looked at each other for ages, and my lips started puckering. He smiled and then we had a long slow kiss that was barley a number five. Even though it wasn't that much, it was one of our best yet. We pulled apart quite breathless.

'Love you.' He said giving me one more tiny kiss.

'Love you too.' I stepped back and gave him a small smile.

'Goodnight.' He opened the gate.

'Night.' I waved.

Then he walked off down the road. I went inside.

_**in bed avec Libbs**_

I am literally exhausted. I snuggled up to Libby and surprisingly, she let me. I am vair excited about tomorrow. I have a feeling I'll get some good presents. It will be really fun meeting Dave's family too. Also, he and I decided to open our presents for each other together at his house, so we can see the other's reaction.

I am so tired I can barley even think. I would normally be stressing about tomorrow. Hmm, vair strange. I should probably...Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I think I really like this chapter. It is quite long aussi. Sorry I took so long again... I hope this makes up for it. The next chapter will have a lot of OCs, because it's Dave's family. I really, really like one of them. I think you'll be able to tell which one it is.**

**Also, you know Dave's present for Gee? Well, I can't think of anything! I have no idea what to make it. The wrapping paper thing came in a flash of inspiration, but for the gift my mind went blank. I just can't think of anything good enough. So, I'm asking for ideas. What do you think he should get her? Tell me in a review. I would really, really appreciate it. Fanks!**

**And a big thanks to my reviewers, Dave'n'GeeforEVA, issiebee, leigh x, TheCOMFYchairDunDunDUN, Glowing Ladybugs, xxshadowxxx, Je t'adore Paris, SquaresAreOverRated, Caitmebob, and hilaryemma45. I'll send you all a PM, it would take up to much space in here...**

**To my anonymous reviewer, leigh x: I'm glad you loved it! I hope you like this one too! What did you think of Gee's family, were they loony enough? And the whole James fiasco... I'll try to get better at updating, love kay-kay!**

**Luuuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


End file.
